a healthy game of cluedo
by everworld-gal
Summary: [AU]They've survived the war, but can they survive a game of Cluedo? Nicol is alive and has an older sister and Tolle is missing? pairings are AC,KL,YOC,SF, MT?DM?
1. strange beginnings

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of gundam seed and this is not profitable, you could sue me, but you have been warned; I have no money.

Note: a little different from what I normally do. It's not a poem for one, and it's quite funny. My first gundam seed fic, please have much mercy on me especially when you review. Suggestions and ways I can improve are greatly needed and appreciated. Thank you.

Chapter 01 – strange beginnings

_The flame consumes all in its path, leaving nothing in its wake._

"Alyssa, shouldn't you be going already?"

The girl jerked up from the book she was reading, flicking her black hair away from her eyes automatically.

"Yes, mother." She answered.

"Nicole, where are you?" she sighed heavily, reluctantly putting the book away.

Climbing a flight of stairs, she saw here little brother lugging his luggage out of his room. Walking over, she took one side of it and the siblings carried it down to the front door.

"What did you put in here? We're only going to be gone for a few days, did you have to bring your entire wardrobe?"

"I did not. What about you? Where are your stuff?" he asked.

She ran up to her room and brought a small sling bag down.

"That's all. Are you even planning on bathing?" Nicole asked incredulously.

"Of course I am you dud head."

"Alyssa. No name calling."

"Sorry, mother."

"Well, the two of you have fun. Send my regards to your friends. I'm going to miss you." she hugged the two of them tightly.

"Mother, we're only going to be gone for a few days. Relax. Nothing's going to happen."

"Well, take care of your little brother. If anything happens to him, I'm going to hold you responsible. Oh look the taxi is here. Off you go, and don't forget to call back every once in a while."

The two of them carried their bags to the waiting taxi and got in giving one last wave to their mother.

"I can't believe Lacus invited all of us to her holiday home." Nicole commented.

"Who's going?" Alyssa asked, she didn't really know her brother's friends very well and was rather surprised that she had been invited as well."

"Yzak is definitely coming." Nicole teased.

"Go away Nicole."

"Someone's blushing."

Alyssa ignored him, instead stared out at the scenery rushing past.

It was the school holidays and they were on their way to the famous singer, Lacus's holiday home. It seemed so unreal; moreover, as Nicole had said, Yzak would be there.

Alyssa sighed, lost in her thoughts, oblivious to her brother's raised eyebrow as he observed his lovesick sister.

Before long, they had arrived.

It was a beachfront home. And there was Lacus standing on the porch waving at them. It was one grand house.

"Nicole. Alyssa. How nice to see you. Glad you could make it. This is my butler Klueze; he'll bring you to your rooms. The rest of them are here already. We're meeting at the living room at 10."

"Thanks for inviting me and my sis. We really appreciate it." Nicole took her hand and brought it to his lips.

"Like a true gentleman." Lacus smiled.

They were amazed at the interior of the house and their room. It was simply amazing. It was built in Victorian style, with a lot of word put into details. It was almost as if they had been transported back into time.

Alyssa and Nicole talked incessantly about how beautiful the house was and how rich Lacus had to be to afford such a place, but as soon as they stepped into the living room, Alyssa clammed up at the sight of Yzak.

"Well I'm sure that most of you know each other, but just in case, I'll do a round of introductions." Lacus announced.

"Athrun, Cagalli, Kira, Yzak, Dearka, Nicole, Alyssa, Miriallia, Sai, Fllay. All of us study in the same school, so I'm sure we've seen each other around. We'll all be here for a couple days, so make yourself at home and I hope you guys enjoy your stay."

As soon as she said that a piercing scream was heard from the kitchen. The whole group ran towards the sound and saw the cook with her hand over her mouth staring at the open freezer.

Athrun took a brave step forward and peered in. He stuck his hand in and pulled out a dead lizard.

The whole group let out a sigh of relief. For a moment they had all thought something terrible had happened. They went back to the living room, where they found 11 Haros in different colours on the table. Under each Haro was a name card with one of their names. The Haros corresponded to their hair colours.

They looked questioningly at Lacus, who just shook her head and shrugged her shoulders.

A voice boomed from somewhere, and everywhere in the room.

"Let's play a game of Cluedo shall we?"

Note: Well thanks for sitting through the first chapter. haha...Klueze as butler...the other characters will appear too...How was it? I hope it's good but if it wasn't then feel free to tell me how I can improve. In other words pls review. Thank you.


	2. the rules of the game

Disclaimer: I own no part of Gundam seed, although I sorely wished I did.

Note: well 2nd chapter up in record time…although it is pretty short.

Ailiricxxz: thanks! You are the first and only reviewer…and yes I shall change nicol's name the next time he appears. Haha…Klueze…it is a nice change huh…watch out for the rest of the characters…and hope this chapter doesn't disappoint. oh yeah...and you reviewed one of my poems before...i sent you a reply for that...did you get it? anyway...thanks again!

Chapter 02 – the rules of the game

"Let's play a game of Cluedo shall we?"

The group stared at one another not knowing what to do.

"It's a very simple game, trust me. All you have to do if follow my instructions and no one will get hurt. Can you see the lovely Haros on the table? Well they represent each of you. If one of them goes missing, it means that one of you goes missing too. In its place will be an envelope with more instructions and clues. If you are able to solve the puzzle both the person and the Haro will be returned…if not, well that's a secret."

"Who are you?" Athrun asked.

"Well that's for me to know and you to find out, but don't try anything funny, the game has begun and I'm in control. Calling the police would be a very bad idea. Don't you realize that someone is missing? The envelope is on the table. Have fun and remember don't break the rules, I can be a very strict game master, and you don't want to know what the forfeit is for breaking a rule. Have you ever played Cluedo? If not, this will be a very interesting first time."

Laughter echoed through the room and the group shivered.

"What kind of sick game are you playing at? What are you trying to do?" Cagalli shouted.

"Oh no. Tolle, he's not here. Don't tell me that…" Miriallia gasped, afraid to finish the sentence.

Sai picked up the envelope, opened it and removed its contents.

"This isn't normal Cluedo, and I do hope you're smart enough to solve these clues. This is your first time so let's make is simple." Sai read out from the pieces of paper.

"Let's say that your dear friend Tolle was murdered while coming to this beautiful house. His body was found in the boot of the car in the garage. Care to go to check?"

"What kind of weird person is he? Tolle can't be…he can't be." Miriallia sobbed.

"Don't worry, I doubt anything has happened to Tolle. Remember, the game master said no one would get hurt as long as we follow his instructions. Let's just go check the garage, there may be clues there. I guess all we have to do is find the murderer and Tolle will come back. Don't worry Miriallia. Everything's going to be alright." Kira comforted her.

"How could such a thing have happened?" Lacus mumbled to herself.

"Wait. There's more. It says here that this time all we have to do if find the murder weapon and Tolle will come back." Sai continued.

"Well that shouldn't be too difficult." Dearka commented.

"Easy for you to say. This has nothing to do with you." Miriallia said angrily.

"Well it's not as if I can just pack up and leave can I. so of course is concerns me." Dearka retorted.

"Let's not pick a fight now okay. Just get this done with first and we'll see what we can do later." Athrun said leading the way to the garage.

Note: well there's chapter 2. If you're reading this, hope you'll review. Just tell me if you like it or not or whether it's good or not. Thanks.


	3. safe and sound

Disclaimer: don't own gundam seed, I know, don't rub it in.

Note: 3rd chapter up! Hooray…pls remember that this is supposed to funny, so some parts may be a little stupid, I'll iron out the details of the game as we go along, and it'll get progressively more difficult. And in this fic, they're just regular teenagers, although they are still separated into coordinators and naturals. Other than that, only their characters are the same…although they tend to go a little OOC from time to time…Gomen…. written so much already. Hope you like this chapter!

tsuryu214: it's great? Really? Thank you thank you thank. And yes…I have updated it again! haha…hope you still like it ya!

Asga: thank you! Much thanks. 3rd chapter, hope you enjoy reading this…

Chapter 03 – safe and sound

They trooped to the garage and carefully opened the boot of the car.

A scream escaped from Fllay's lips.

Tolle's dead body had been found.

Miriallia fainted from the shock into the arms of an equally shocked Dearka.

"But he said, he said that no one would be hurt…" Nicol muttered.

"Don't be a fool. How can you believe him? We don't even know who he is." Yzak said.

They stared in shock at the body. Sai and Dearka brought Fllay and Miriallia back into the house, away from the gruesome sight.

Alyssa took a step forward and peered closely at the body.

"Don't worry. It's only a mannequin. A very well made one at that." she said.

"Oh. I'll go tell the rest." Lacus ran back to the house, relieved by this turn of events.

"So what are we supposed to do now?"

"Um…we could check the body to see how it died?" Alyssa suggested.

"My sister should know, she's read like how many detective stories in her lifetime." Nicol said proudly.

"Except that this isn't a story, but let's do it…how else will we know what was used to kill it?" Athrun sighed.

Yzak and Kira lifted it out of the boot and placed it on the ground.

Cagalli kicked at it saying, "This is not fun at all. You nearly gave us the scare of our lives."

"And you're scaring me, talking to a mannequin. Are you okay? You look awfully pale. Why don't you go back to the house and keep the other girls company?" Athrun asked caringly.

At this point Sai came out of the house and ran over to them.

"We have a small problem. The phone lines are dead, and we can't use our cell phones. Also Internet connection is down. In other words we can't contact anyone here." Sai announced, a glum look on his face.

"Figures. This guy's bent on keeping us here to play his queer game of Cluedo." Cagalli cursed.

"Oh well. Then I guess we have no choice in this matter. Let's hurry up, the sooner we find Tolle the sooner we can be out of here." Kira stated.

"You're right. Inspection of body anyone?" Yzak said.

They looked questioningly at each other. After all they were only teenagers out at the beach during the summer holidays for a little fun in the sun, how would any of them know how to do an autopsy?

"So how do we go about it?" Cagalli asked, looking at Athrun.

"Hey, don't look like me. I may be good a lot of stuff, but solving mysteries isn't one of them." Athrun said. (Which explains why he's always so confused in the series)

"He was knocked out with something hard and then stabbed with something in the chest repeatedly." Nicol said standing up. He had been bending down looking at the body, oblivious to the conversation going on up there.

Everyone looked at him with surprise.

"It's quite simple. Look there's a note here saying: concussion (1) and then at the chest there are a lot of puncture holes with 'blood' and another saying: numerous gaping wounds (2) so I just link it all together, and voila."

They burst out laughing, leaving Nicol bewildered.

"Oh well. This makes it a lot easier. But how do we find the weapons? It could be anything." Cagalli stated.

"Like this baseball bat? Or maybe these gardening shears?" Alyssa said, pointing to the stuff in the boot.

"So we're done?" kira asked.

"I guess so. We've done what he wanted us to." Sai replied.

"That wasn't too bad. Actually that was relatively easy." Cagalli said

"Considering that you didn't do anything." Athrun teased.

"So what are we supposed to do now?" Yzak asked.

"Nothing. Good work detectives, you've solved it. Now run along and don't worry about Tolle. He'll appear very soon."

It was that voice again.

Everyone froze, looking around, but not finding anyone.

Just then Klueze came out and called them in for lunch.

But before they left, something caught Alyssa's eye. It was a silver key lying in the boot as well. She picked it up and slipped it into her pocket, following the rest back into the house.

As they sat down at the table, they told the rest of the girls what had happened, but Miriallia couldn't be persuaded to relax and smile. She was still worried about Tolle.

Then the table started to shake. And it didn't stop; weird sounds could be heard from underneath it.

Dearka looked under the table and shouted, "Tolle!"

Apparently Tolle had been tied to the bottom of the table. Before that he had been knocked out on the way to the house and couldn't remember anything since.

The gang quickly filled him in on what had happened. Everyone was glad that he was here safe and sound.

Lacus checked on the Haros, and found that Tolle's was there as well. Then there should be 12 Haros. But once again there was only 11, the second person had gone missing, but who was it this time?

Note: so how was it? Was it okay? Well…I'm just trying to keep the suspense going…sigh…I'm not a very good mystery writer and I? Anyway…hope you'll review! Thanks.


	4. running away

Disclaimer: gundam seed is in no part owned by me, this is just one way to show my immense love for the series.

Note: I'm mass-producing fiction. Haha…I know it's quite fast, just that I have to because once school starts I'll have no time. Well, it's a pretty short chapter and you might have to wait some time before the next one, so take your time with it.

Ailiricxxz: thanks for reviewing again. Had to put your thanks here coz I already updated chp 3 when you reviewed. Sorry…oh well. It was a longer chapter right? Although I can't say the same for this one. Hope you still like what you're reading. Really appreciate your reviews. And you replied? I never got it…Haha…

Chapter 04 – running away

"Tolle. Thank goodness you're back. We were so worried about you." Miriallia said hugging him tightly, almost as if afraid he would disappear if she let go.

"I'm okay really. It's just that it scared me, not knowing what has happened for the last hour. I'm out of here, seriously." Tolle said, prying Miriallia off him.

"You can't go." Kira said.

"And why not?"

"Because it's part of the rules of the game." Said stated.

"Well I don't care. I'm out of here, and you can't stop me." Tolle headed for the door.

"How are you going to get out?" Athrun asked.

"Walk if I have too. Who's with me?"

"You can't go. The next victim has bee taken." Lacus exclaimed, running back into the room.

The group looked around, doing a mental headcount.

"Where's Nicol. Where's Nicol? Didn't he say he was going to the toilet or something? Where is he?" Alyssa asked frantically.

"The next one was him." Lacus said, passing Alyssa the envelope.

"Well. I don't care. I want out." Tolle said, making his way to the door. Miriallia made a feeble attempt to stop him, but he shook her off.

"Tolle. No. You can't do this to Nicol. You can't." Alyssa said, grabbing his arm.

"I don't care and I won't tell. Let go off me." Tolle said, wrenching his arm from her grip, he ran out and onto the road, kept running until he was just a speck in the distance. He never looked back.

"No. What's going to happen to Nicol now?" Alyssa cried, collapsing in a heap on the floor.

"It'll be okay. We just have to do whatever the game master tells us to do. We'll get him back." Yzak said, bending down to comfort her.

"I can't believe it. Tolle was never like that." Miriallia mumbled to herself.

"Well he changed." Fllay said, shaking her head in disappointment.

Athrun took the envelope from Alyssa and looked it over.

"Well, the game has been kicked up a notch. Now we have to find where he was killed, find the body, and find the weapon."

He looked at all of them. Tired and weary even when it was only their first day at the house.

"But first. Lunch."

They sat down to eat once again, but no one had much appetite. There was too much on their minds, and the air was heavy with their mixed emotions.

Note: can you guess where he was 'murdered'? Haha…oh well…. onto chp 5. Wonder what will happen next? Reviews are greatly appreciated…and if there's anything I could do to improve…by all means tell me. Thank you!


	5. toilet break

Disclaimer: Gundam seed belongs to me…NOT. I wouldn't mind owning Yzak though…hehe…

Note: chapter 5 is up. It's a little more serious then I would have liked, after all this is supposed to be under the humour genre too…but anyway…I have tried to make this 'case' a little more challenging for the group. Hope you guys like it too. Tolle seemed very OOC the last chapter, but he's gone now, and I really can't help it. By the way, I'll try to update twice a week at least, so keep a look out.

Tennisprincess15: thank you…Haha…I never really watched/read detective Conan, although Kindaichi has been kinda helpful here and so have all the Nancy drew/hardy boys books…and yes it has become harder…at least this time. Well hope you still find this chapter as good or not better! Thanks!

Tsuryu214: thank you. Thank you. Thank you. And pls keep on reading and reviewing…it's a great encouragement.

White Silk Ribbon: thanks! Well, this time the OC doesn't take a very major role as yet, and it's great that you like her and hope you enjoy this chapter too! Is this soon enough? Haha…thanks!

SworDieXeQtion: thanks for your review! Haha…Fllay…Hm…disappear…maybe, but not just yet. Game master? Haha…I myself am not sure who he/she is…haven't gotten that far yet…Haha…oops…did I just reveal that I have no plan for this story? Anyway…you've reviewed my other works before right? Thanks! And hope you like this chapter too.

Ailiricxxz: thank you so very much for all the reviews you've given to this little fic of mine. I shall work harder in the hopes that this will live up to all expectations. Thanks! Another long chapter…Haha…and take your time to review…no worries!

Chapter 05 – toilet break

"Do we have a time limit to crack each case?" Kira asked.

"Not that I know off. The game master never mentioned anything about that." Cagalli answered.

"We should start." Alyssa said, she had clamed down considerably, but was still anxious to get Nicol back.

"Yea. The faster, the better." Miriallia agreed.

"Well, where should we start?" Sai asked.

"The toilet. He said he was going there." Alyssa replied

They headed to the toilet on the first level, but there was nothing. Slowly they made their way up, checking every toilet. Finally the toilet in the attic gave them some clues.

There signs of a struggle, the mirror and the window was broken and toilet paper lay strewn on the floor, but no body.

Athrun looked at the window. He moved closer to examine it, and he found a ripped piece of clothing. It was Nicol's. Looking out the window, he saw nothing, and then he looked down.

Running down three flights of stairs, with the rest of the group at his heels, he ran out into the garden to the spot below the attic's toilet's window. There was Nicol's body, lying in a pool of blood.

Alyssa gave a small whimper, although the body wasn't her brother's the resemblance was striking.

Yzak and Dearka went forward and carried the body away from the bushes and into a clear space. They checked the body and realized there were rope marks around its' neck.

"Strangled to death?" Dearka wondered out loud.

"I guess. Rope probably." Yzak said.

"And where are we supposed to find that?"

"If the body was flung out the window, then the rope was too." Kira stated.

"And the rope is a lot lighter then the body, so it would have fallen a greater distance from the house. Let's fan out and search the area. Check the bushes and trees as well." Athrun instructed.

"Alyssa. Why don't you stay here? You don't look too good. Or maybe going into the house would be better." Miriallia asked worriedly.

"I'll just stay here. It's okay, don't worry."

The group looked high and low for that length of rope, but after an hour's of searching, it still was not found.

Alyssa on the other hand had looked over the body again, and the place where it had fallen. She had found a piece of paper with the words: Col. Mustard, Prof. Plum, The Rev. Green, Mrs. Peacock, Miss Scarlett, Mrs. White and Dr. Black. When the rest returned, she showed them the paper, and the silver key she had found.

"Aren't those the characters in the game Cluedo? Dr. Black. Isn't he the guy that gets killed and starts off the game, where each of the characters are supposed to find the murderer, who is one of the group?" Fllay said.

"She's right. But what does that mean?"

"Well we are playing Cluedo, wasn't that what the game master said?"

"He did, but who are the characters? And in this game, no one has been killed."

"I thought he meant that we will be playing a detective game and that's all."

"This is a strange development."

"What about the rope. Has anyone found it?" Yzak asked, bringing the conversation back to the matter at hand.

"Nothing."

"But it couldn't have disappeared into thin air."

"Why don't we all take a break, and maybe later some of us could check the toilet again." lacus suggested.

"Yea, it's turning dark, we should go back."

Alyssa had a pained look, but kept quiet. Everyone was tired, even she herself was weary from the day's events.

They returned to their room, for a rest before dinner was served.

Later that night, Lacus took the time to introduce the staff of the house to everyone.

Raww le Klueze the butler.

Mwu la Fllaga the gardener

Azrael the errand boy

Natarle Badgiruel the chambermaid

Murrue Ramius the cook

Andrew Bartfeldt the guard

Aisha the chambermaid

"Well. I'm sorry that things have gotten so complicated, but I hope you'll rest well tonight." Lacus apologized and bid everyone good night.

However the first day was not over yet.

Note: hahahaha…I was laughing to myself so much after giving them 'adults' their posts in the staff at the holiday house. Hahaha…can't stop laughing now either. Well, the game has gotten a little more interesting and truth be told, I'm not that good at writing mysteries, although for this I do have an end in sight, but for the little 'cases' in between and actually everything else, suggestions are greatly needed. It's kind of like a mystery in a mystery. Does that make sense? Anyway, pls review, and tell me how you like where this story is going so far. Thanks!


	6. midnight rendezvous

Disclaimer: gundam seed belongs to people other than me.

Note: a short chapter again, and focusing on Alyssa and Yzak…but don't worry, the other couples will have their chapters too.

Tennisprincess15: Haha…oh well…. I would love to see what happens to them as I go along…Haha…thanks for the review! And yes, I'll try to get my hands on detective Conan…. heard quite a bit of it…

Ailiricxxz: strange? Hm…I should read it over again. Haha…the best is yet to be…I don't really know how they'll play their roles though, and I guess they're roles in the story aren't very major yet…and thanks for the review!

SworDieXeQtion: oh well…I'm happy! I have finally decided who shall be the game master…although it is a little late as it is. Haha…thanks for your review!

Chapter 06 – midnight rendezvous

Yzak couldn't sleep. There was something nagging him at the back of his head. He climbed out of bed and walked over to the window. Looking out towards the beach, he saw a figure walking along the shore. Grabbing a torch light from his bag, he made his way quietly down the steps and out onto the beach.

"Alyssa?"

"Yzak?"

"Don't need to shine the light in my face."

"Sorry."

"What are you doing here in the middle of the night?"

"I couldn't' get to sleep."

"Worried about Nicol?"

"You could say that. I just want him back. You know? I promised my mum I would take care of him, and look what's happened."

"Don't worry. It isn't your fault anyway."

"Why are you here?"

"I couldn't sleep either, and spied you combing the beach, so I thought I'd join you."

"Thanks."

They walked along the stretch of beach slowly, their torchlights passing over every rock, tree and grain of sand. Not willing to leave any stone unturned, they went back to the attic and looked for more clues there.

Finally after hours of searching, they found something.

There under the mess of toilet paper, were more pieces of paper, 15 pieces in total. On 9 of them were names of the rooms in Cluedo and on 6 were the weapons that could be used in Cluedo.

Alyssa picked each piece up examining each one in the light. Nothing. There were still no clues as to where the rope might be.

The two of them lay exhausted on the attic floor.

Yzak could feel the weight of his eyelids. They seemed so heavy; from the half open blinds on the attic window he could see the first few rays of the morning sun peeping in. and there in the corner lay a snake?

"There it is!" Yzak suddenly shouted, standing up and running to a corner of the attic.

He came back with a triumphant smile on his face. In his hands was a length of cord.

"Of all places…" Alyssa let the sentence trail.

"It was right under our noses."

"Indeed. And none of you were observant enough to see it. Pitiful souls. However, a promise is a promise. You will have your brother back soon." The voice boomed.

"Thank goodness." Alyssa said, before collapsing into a deep sleep on the floor.

Yzak smiled thinking to himself what an interesting girl Alyssa was.

Note: I've never made a romance blossom so fast, and its kind of fun to watch. I wonder what other sparks will fly in the subsequent chapters. Oh well, I really should start making serious plans about their future. Who should be taken next? And how should they be murdered? How to make the cases more interesting? Hm…. all suggestions and reviews are more than welcome. Thank you, to all you wonderful people who have been making this a joy to write!


	7. before it's too late

Disclaimer: gundam seed belongs to some really smart people who came up with such a great plot and wonderful characters. This on the other hand is just fandom.

Note: I think this is my longest chapter so far, and it took me half a day to do the clues and all. Had a holiday, so I took the chance to write. My parents think I'm crazy, holding the Cluedo board and mumbling to myself. Well, I'm feeling really accomplished and I do hope you enjoy reading this chapter.

Ailiricxxz: romancing…I guess Yzak was never around girls too much in the series huh? Oh well…die? Hm…not really…although…I can't exactly tell you now can I? You'll know when the time comes. And I don't want to let any one die…esp. not Nicol. He has died too many times in the series…I mean what's up with them showing him die over and over again. Sigh…SOBZ

Asga: you're back. Hi and thanks for the review. Haha…it's okay…Yzak…is so cute at times…hahaha…Yzak is mine! (Evil laughter) i wish...

SworDieXeQtion: thanks. And this is an extra long chapter with something for everyone to do at the end. And yes…I have read your fic, a little, and I promise I'll go read some more soon. It has an interesting storyline…and there's dear little Nicol.

…: Um…thanks for your review. But actually the game Clue and Cluedo is the same thing, just under different names. I'm not sure if they changed it half way or maybe they use different names in different countries, but my version is Cluedo. And did I mention I love dots? Haha…that was random…sorry…

Chapter 07 – before it' too late

"Good morning." Lacus greeted as one by one her guest came down for breakfast.

Alyssa was happily chatting at the breakfast table, telling everyone about what happened last night. She couldn't wait till she got her brother back in her arms.

Athrun smiled. It was good to know that Nicol would be coming back soon. After all Nicol was one of his best friends, even thought the boy was younger and somehow a lot more innocent than him. Athrun treated Nicol as his little brother, always looking out for him, helping him with schoolwork and having fun together. They had met on Nicol's first day in school. Athrun had been assigned with the task of bringing on a tour of the school, and helping him adapt to the place. They had hit it off ever since.

"What are you smiling to yourself about?" Cagalli asked, winking playfully at Athrun.

"Nicol. Hope he's okay."

"Oh, don't worry. He'll be just fine."

"Still, where is he?"

"He'll turn up, just you wait. And eat your breakfast, you've barely touched your food."

Cagalli speared a strip of bacon and brought it to his mouth.

"Open wide…" she laughed.

Athrun did as told and waited for the bacon to come to him, but it never did. At the last moment, Cagalli stuffed it into her mouth.

"Hey…" Athrun poked Cagalli in her sides. It was time for revenge.

"Lacus. Come over to eat." Kira called, taking her hand and leading her to the table.

"Not everyone is down yet." Lacus said, reluctantly leaving her post at the stairs.

"Really? So who's missing?" Kira asked.

"Miriallia. She's not down yet, and come to think of it. I haven't checked on the Haros yet." Lacus run off to the living room, with Kira at her heels.

They returned to the dining room with glum faces.

"Miriallia is missing." They announced, holding the brown envelope up for all to see.

"What? How can that be? Nicol isn't back yet." Dearka exclaimed.

"I don't know." lacus sighed.

Kira opened up the envelope and read the note inside.

He looked up at the group puzzled.

"I don't understand what it's saying. It's almost like a code."

The pieces of paper were passed around.

"So now we have to break a code?" Alyssa asked incredulously.

"Indeed. Did you think I'd let it be easy forever? Well think again. You better find your dear brother soon, before it's too late. As for Miriallia, you have up till tomorrow morning to find out where I've hidden the body. Have fun playing Cluedo."

Alyssa buried her head in her hands.

Yzak continued to stare at the pieces of paper, as if his gaze would break the code and give them the answer.

"Now what?" asked Sai.

"Let's split up. One group will look for Nicol and other will look for Miriallia." Athrun suggested.

"First we have to break the codes." Kira stated.

Everyone else agreed, but an hour passed and still no one was anywhere near solving it.

There were 2 pieces of paper.

On the first was scribbled,

Nicol's location: 7u9r3d1rd (1) sp (3) 2d5ru (2) 2d2r7dr (2) 12u2ru (4) Miss Scarlett

On the second was scribbled,

Body location: Mrs. Peacock (9) Mrs. White (18) Miss Scarlett (30) Col. Mustard (27)

They had all the pieces of paper they had picked up yesterday and a Cluedo board in front of them, but still they couldn't' solve it.

"Why don't we just search the house? We're bound to find something." Fllay said, throwing up her hands in resignation.

"You know. She may be right. This is getting us no where." Sai rubbed his eyes tiredly.

"We can't give up. There has to be something. There has to be…" cagalli said, but she was fighting a losing battle.

"You guys take a break and maybe look around, we'll keep going at it." Kira said, not willing to give up yet.

Sai, Fllay, Cagalli, Dearka and Yzak left.

"Well, I guess that leaves just us." lacus smiled encouragingly

"I'm sure we'll solve it. After all, we do have the school's two top students here." Alyssa said, referring to Athrun and Kira.

"If they can't do it, who can? I'll go get drinks for everyone." Lacus said heading for the kitchen.

"I'll help. I need to stretch my legs a little too." Alyssa said, jumping and following her.

"Mrs. White…can we get some drinks please?" Lacus asked Murrue Ramius

"Sure, what would you like?"

"Um…four cups of coke please, with ice. Thank you!"

"Lacus, why do you call her Mrs. White?" Alyssa asked.

"It's an inside joke. It's because she always wear white."

"Oh. I see. It just reminded me of Cluedo."

"Yeah. That's where we got the name from. Actually all of them have nicknames from Cluedo." Lacus said, taking the tray from Ramius.

"Really?"

"Yup. Mr. Klueze is Mr. Black, Mr. Fllaga is Rev. Green, Mr. Azrael is Prof. Plum, Mr. Bartfeldt is Col. Mustard, Ms. Ramius is Mrs. White, Ms. Badgiruel is Mrs. Peacock and Ms. Aisha is Miss Scarlett."

"How interesting."

"I think we've got it." Kira said as soon as the two girls came back.

They hurriedly put the drinks down and crowded beside him.

"Look at these numbers are multiples of 3, if we divided them by 3 and then take the letters they correspond to in the name we get P-I-E-R. That should mean the Miriallia's body is at the pier." He said, pointing to the 2nd piece of paper.

"You're right. Let's get the rest and check it out."

They ran up the stairs and quickly the whole group of them rushed to the pier.

Kira was right, he had managed to break the code, and Miriallia's body was at the pier. She had drowned and dumped in the sea.

Dearka and Kira swam out to retrieve the 'body'.

"Well. That's one down and one more to go. Any luck on Nicol's whereabouts?" Yzak asked.

Alyssa shook her head, worry written all over her face.

"Let's go back and try some more. We'll find him."

"What' if it's too late. He's been missing for more than 24 hours. Anything could have happened." Alyssa lamented.

"Don't be so negative. If we can solve one, we can solve the other. Besides the rest of us will keep looking for him. We WILL find him." cagalli said, giving Alyssa a reassuring hug.

"Thanks. Let's go back." She said.

Sitting down at the table, she stared blankly at the piece of paper, then at the Cluedo board.

What if?

She took the red piece and starting from the position of Miss Scarlett, moved it according to the directions on the paper. A wrote some letters down on a piece of paper. After a few failed attempts, she jumped up with joy and rushed off, shouting that she knew where Nicol was.

Note: really, go try out it out for yourself, especially if you have a Cluedo board. Guess where Nicol is! Haha…I think all the boards are the same right? It works…really! And it took so much effort to think of it. Okay…you don't have to try it, but please review? I would really like to know what you think of this fic so far. Thanks!


	8. bruised and battered

Disclaimer: I do not own gundam seed…and do I really have to do this every chapter? I'm running out of interesting stuff to say…

Note: well…Nicol's case comes to an end in this chapter…and I have decided who shall be the game master…and slowly work towards revealing who this person is…I said slowly…so this story might be rather long. Bear with me…thanks! Other than that…another decision I have come to is that people have to die, or this wouldn't be a proper mystery. So I'm sorry…to all the characters that are going to die. I really am…this was a painful choice, but I'll make sure I'll make your deaths worth it. On a lighter note…really really appreciate all the reviews I've been getting…they've given me a lot more confidence and much encouragement to keep on writing to the best of my ability…and it's the first time any of my fics have had more than 20 reviews. So really thank you!

Tsuryu214: Haha…math…it's not the best of subjects I agree…I happen to be rather horrid at it. Anyway…thanks for you review and here's the next chapter.

SworDieXeQtion: thanks…I'll keep on writing…and you must too…gave you a few suggestions…hope you're not offended. Well…this chapter may not be as long…but hopefully it'll be better than the last.

Dark's Assasin: yeah a new reviewer. Thanks so much for reading…confusing? How so? Tell me…I'll try not to make it so confusing…and yes…have updated again…hope you like it!

Ailiricxxz: dun worry…I will be prolonging Miriallia's case in this chapter…and at long last Nicol has been found…it's the next chapter…and it's here…hope you enjoy reading it!

White Silk Ribbon: fast…fast…fast…Haha…and now you'll know if Nicol is alright. Hope you wun kill me after what I did to Nicol…

Farhancharizard: a new reader…sorry had to put your review here. Well hope you've liked what you've read so far…and hope you'll like this chapter too. Thanks for you review!

Tennisprincess15: thank you, thank you, thank you! Haha…but I'll have to think of more, sooner or later…tough…real tough. Nicol…is alive…and somewhere as you'll find out soon enough. Happy reading.

Chapter 08 – bruised and battered

"The stairs!" Alyssa shouted.

"Huh?" cagalli asked, not really understanding as she rushed into the house.

"Nicol. Stairs." Alyssa said.

"Slow down and explain yourself." Yzak suggested.

She took a deep breath in and exhaled as everyone waited in anticipation.

"I figured out the clue. Nicol is some where in the stairs."

"Stairs? I know the cupboard under the stairs. There's one on every level." Lacus announced.

The group split into three and checked the 3 cupboards. Nicol was found on the 2nd level cupboard.

Unconscious and badly bruised, his face was pale and he breathed heavily.

Alyssa gave a gasp and winced as Athrun and Yzak carried him to his room.

Laying him on the bed, Lacus took one look and called for the first aid kit and a cup of water. She also told the rest not to crowd around him, she and his sister would take care of him for the time being.

She felt his forehead. He was running a fever. Quickly she asked Athrun to get a basin of water and some towels. Alyssa managed to keep her head and gently sponged her brother. Lacus also sent Azrael to get medication.

The rest of the group gathered in the living room with drawn faces, worried and also wondering what would happen to Miriallia.

By nightfall, Nicol had awoken twice, but fell back into unconsciousness a few minutes after that. Athrun and Yzak had managed to change his clothes and clean him up. Food was brought up to the 2 impromptu nurses, but neither could eat much, seeing Nicol in so much pain, and realizing the extent of his injuries. He had been beaten up, beaten up bad. Bruises peppered his body, and it hurt his friends just to see him in this state. Imagine what he had had to endure.

The medication came as soon as possible, and thankfully it was effective. Just before midnight, his fever broke and relief flooded the house. It would be okay now.

In the morning, Nicol woke up groggy, but knew his bearings. He hugged his sister tightly. She had not slept a wink during the night, and the huge eye bags were proof to her vigilance. He thanked her and Lacus for all they had done. He took his medicine and breakfast before relating what he had suffered.

Apparently, the game master hadn't kept his word, and in a fit of anger over who knew what started hitting Nicol. Halfway through Nicol had fainted and when he awoke he was already in bed. No light could be shed on the identity of this mysterious game master. The rest of the day he was made to stay in bed to recuperate, also the 2 nurses needed some time to rest.

Meanwhile, the game master had another envelope waiting for them regarding Miriallia's case. They were now expected to find the murderer.

How were they supposed to do that? They didn't even have any suspects, but they didn't have much choice in the matter.

They went back to the pier, where they had left the body. It was still there, and after making a quick search they found in the body's clenched fist a piece of cloth, probably torn off the murderer's clothing. It was only a small piece, white in colour, and other than that they couldn't find anything.

Also, they realized the Miriallia had not drown to death as they had first assumed, she had been strangled, and the handprints were still around her neck.

It so happened that the murder wore a ring on his or her right index finger. Now all they had to do was find such a person.

That shouldn't be too difficult.

However it was.

Note: well…I think the next chapter should be interesting. I've got some ideas on what's going to happen so stay tuned…and in the mean times please review. Thanks!


	9. morning mists

Disclaimer: I own no part of Gundam Seed, although I do like it very much, which is why I wrote this.

Note: sorry! I took so long to update! I'm very sorry! I've been rather busy, and this chapter was a little difficult to write, not to mention a little boring as well. So much description and background information, but they are important and everyone can start guessing who the game master is now. GUESS! It'll be fun…anyway; I admit this chapter is boring…you have been warned. Other than that, the next chapter should be a whole lot of fun.

SworDieXeQtion: Haha…thanks! Oh well…don't we all love to be on the computer all the time?

Asga: thanks! Here's the update. Sorry it took so long.

Tsuryu214: Haha…the ring. Isn't the 2nd one out? Hm…anyway…thanks!

White Silk Ribbon: sorry for keep you in suspense for so long, finally here's the update

Ailiricxxz: really? It's okay…I'll work on it! How was it weird? Oh dear…this chapter is wordy too…. Hm…hope it's better than the last though.

Ren: A new REVIEWER. Am so happy…um…Fllay…she is rather controversial isn't she? Oh well…hope you like the story anyway…

Chapter 09 – morning mists

The afternoon sun blazed as the group trooped back to the house.

They had some clues on who the murderer was, but no suspects.

They didn't believe that anyone in the group would be the murderer, but that left the staff of the house and Lacus was reluctant to suspect them.

"They've been with my family for years." She explained.

"But there are no other people around." Fllay countered.

"Still, I'm sure it's not one of them. None of them would play such a sick game."

"They may not be. The game master is probably just framing one of them, I'm sure of it. I doubt they know anything about what's happening." Athrun said.

"He's right. We just need to find this 'murderer' but he or she may have absolutely no part in this game." Dearka agreed.

"Alright. Still, it's rather strange to be staring at them all day and following them as they go round doing their work. Won't they suspect something?" Sai asked.

"We don't have much of a choice do we?" Yzak answered.

They spilt up into pairs and recorded down everything each staff wore and did, paying special attention to any rings they wore and on which finger they wore it.

Sai and Fllay took on Klueze.

Most butlers preferred to wear a black suit and white suit, but one must understand that Klueze wasn't your average butler.

He never dressed formally, unless requested to by Mr. Clyne. Most of the time he would wear a T-shirt and jeans. However, he still all the required task of butlers and rather efficiently too. He was polite and especially loving to Lacus.

He had been working in the household for almost 5 years already. During this period he had proved himself to be both capable and loyal to the family.

The only peculiar thing about him was that he was on medication and wore a mask at all times. Lacus explained that this was because he was burnt in a fire accident when younger, and wore a mask so as to cover up his scars.

Sai and Fllay found him to be a little cold at times and rather haughty. He was the oldest member of the staff and also the one with the longest experience working for the household.

Apparently he didn't like the colour white; neither did he wear any rings.

Yzak and Dearka shadowed Fllaga and Azrael.

Fllaga had been working in the household for 2 years. He didn't have much contact with the family, and neither father nor daughter knew him very well. Lacus did like the variety of flowers he planted in the garden and amount of effort and time he spent on maintaining the garden.

He was normally in denim overalls and apparently had something on with Murrue. Other than that, he wore a thumb ring on both hands for what reasons no one knew.

Azrael had only started working recently and was the only one who left the house on a regular basis. He was rather reliable, knowing where to get the best and cheapest stuff. Also he learnt fast and now knew the way around the house very well, making him very fast when he helped the rest of the stuff get things. He didn't really have a lot of work to do, and most of his free time was spent in his room reading.

Most of the time he was dressed in T-shirts and shorts. He wore a ring on his last finger of his left hand. Apparently it had been a gift from his mother before she died because of cancer.

Kira and Lacus asked after Murrue and Aisha.

Murrue had been working her for three years; she was a great cook and whipped up great dishes everyday. She was always in white and never wore a ring.

Aisha was the wife of Andrew, a timid girl she loved Andrew passionately that was why she was working here as well. She knew the house inside out and could get from place to place without being seen or heard.

She wore tank tops and shorts or slacks and sported a wedding ring.

Athrun and Cagalli questioned Andrew and Natarle.

Andrew had been working here for one year with his wife. He was a great fighter and had perfect aim, although he was getting on in his years. He was dedicated to protecting Mr. Clyne and Lacus, and would even give up his life for them.

He liked wearing floral shirts and berms, saying that it was the beach and one should be properly attired. He had a wedding ring as well.

Natarle was very strict and a perfectionist. She was very particular about how the place was cleaned and always checked and double-checked her work. She expected a lot from herself, sometimes over doing it. However, she was respectful to both Mr. Clyne and Lacus and carried out her duties well.

Out of all the staff, she was the only one with a uniform. (Think of those maid uniforms) she also wore a ring on her right middle finger. It was from her boyfriend, which she could only see during her days off. She had been working her for 4 years, but lived in a near by town. She was also the only one who had one weekend off per month.

The group looked through all their findings.

"So no one fits the bill?"

"Then who could it be?"

"Lacus I think we should tell them." Kira said.

"Tell us what?"

"It's about Murrue. Her apron was torn. As if a fistful had been ripped out. We asked her about it, but she said it must have got snagged on something and that she would mend it later. Also she has started to wear a ring on her right index finger. She said she found it on the grounds one day, and that Aisha said it would look nice on her, so she kept it. But when we asked, she quickly took it off and passed it to me."

Lacus placed the ring on the table.

"So it's her I guess." Yzak said.

"Without a doubt." Dearka agreed.

"You're right, and murderers should die!" the voice boomed.

The group kept silent, pondering what those words meant.

The next morning, Cagalli walked along the beach. The something about the game freaked her out and she had woken up early, not able to fall asleep after that.

"Up so early?" she heard a voice saying.

She turned around and looked into emerald green eyes.

"Athrun…" she greeted.

"Penny for you thoughts." He said.

"Just thinking about the game. I wonder what will happen next. It really does feel as if we're playing Cluedo. Yet at the same time, we seem to be like pawns, following the game master's instructions. I don't like it."

"Neither do I. but we don't have a choice. Let's just hope it ends soon."

"What kind of ending will it have?" Cagalli asked no one in particular.

The morning mist curled around the shore, she couldn't see more than a few meters ahead of her. Still through the press of the mist she could hear the ocean. How she loved it the soothing sound of the waves crashing on the shore.

What was this? There was something big lying on the beach.

Cagalli walked forward as Athrun took her hand in his.

She smiled. She really loved Athrun, although until now she still had not told him.

Suddenly her eyes widened in horror and she screamed.

Note: aw…an Athrun X Cagalli moment. Isn't that sweet? Unfortunately I had to go ruin it…don't worry though, they'll have other moments in the future too. I shall go and write the next chapter soon, before I am swamped with work again. It would be very much appreciated if you would so kindly review. THANK YOU!


	10. the touch of death

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Gundam seed. Except this fic of course…

Note: okay…so I'm down to one update per week. I'm sorry. Being swamped with schoolwork and all. I guess the most I can do is to write doing the weekends and try to make each chapter a little longer. I'm sorry. This is the best I can do, and I don't want to rush this. Hope it's still as good as the other chapters!

Ren: thank you for your compliment. Haha…Fllay…. well she will eventually get her chance as for Nicol, he's fine and well, although he has been reduced to minor character status. Haha…well hope you'll like this chapter too.

Angel of Dreams: new reviewer. You will find out what happened to Miriallia in this chapter. Haha…hope you like it.

Dark's Assasin: read to find out…and thanks for the review!

Asga: the update is here. Hope you like it. And I seem to be doing cliffhangers a lot…Hm…. is that good or bad?

Ailiricxxz: Haha…thanks! Hope this chapter is as good as well. And yes…. they do die…as you will see…. hope you're not too sad. Actually I fear the death of any character too. I was crying too much during gundam seed. Haha…

Darth riven: new reviewer! Thanks! Hope you like this chapter too.

SworDieXeQtion: now the truth is out…Haha…hope you like it! Thanks for your review…and I really should finish reading Ur fic…. sorry…. little time on the net of late…. sorry!

Chapter 10 – the touch of death

Athrun rushed forward, peering through the mists.

There washed up on the shore was the body of Murrue Ramius. On further inspection, she had been killed in the exact same way as Miriallia. This time, it wasn't a mannequin. It was the real thing.

Athrun looked at the pale faced Cagalli, understanding her fear. Both of them were still considered young, and had never really experienced death in their family. (This is of course assuming that both their parents are still alive) to see death so close to them was overwhelming.

He took her hand in his giving her a reassuring hug and led her back into the house, at the same time wondering how he was going to break the news to the others. He didn't need to worry.

During breakfast, as Athrun continued to contemplate how to tell everyone about Murrue Ramius, Azrael rushed in and whispered something into Lacus's ear.

She went pale and dropped her fork; abruptly she got up and excused herself from the table, following Azrael out of the house and onto the beach. Kira left after her.

When they came back, Lacus's face was tear stained, her eyes still red from crying.

"Murrue Ramius was murdered." Kira said in a shaky voice.

At this, Lacus dissolved into tears once again.

The table was silent as everyone digested the news.

Meanwhile, Kira brought Lacus back to her room.

"It's all my fault Kira. I shouldn't have invited all of you here."

"Lacus. This had nothing to do with you. Lie down and sleep for awhile, you look awful."

" I feel awful. How did things turn out this way? How many days have passed? We have to call the police."

"You know very well we can't. Go to sleep and we'll talk about this later. You need some time to clear your thoughts. I'll go bring some food up for you. You barely ate."

"Thanks kira."

Kira left her bedside, returning to the breakfast table.

"How's she?" Nicol asked. He had recovered quickly and was back on his feet once again.

"I made her go to sleep. She blames herself."

"Who would have expected our summer vacation to turn out like this?" Yzak commented.

"It's not her fault, but this sudden murder is for real. We can't treat this as a game anymore." Dearka.

"Yes. And Miriallia is still missing." Fllay said.

"I'm bringing some food up for Lacus. Be back later." Kira said, taking a tray of breakfast up to Lacus's room.

The rest at the table, started to discuss the murder. There were so many questions that needed answering. The most important one being, who was the game master and what was he playing at.

They heard someone running down the stair, and a very flustered Kira ran into kitchen asking if any of them had seen Lacus.

She had gone missing from the room and a frantic kira made a quick search of the house.

The group had guessed what had happened, and a quick check of the living room table confirmed their suspicions.

Lacus was the next victim.

Alyssa walked into the dining room with 2 envelopes in her hand, as Cagalli tried in vain to clam her brother down.

The group huddled around Alyssa as she read out the new clues.

"This time we're taking a break from Cluedo. The new name of the game is fairytales. How well do you know your fairytales? Well this will be a very good test. Your long lost friend is snow white. Who will be her prince charming and wake her from her death-like sleep? That's the one for Miriallia I guess. The second one should be fore Lacus. It goes like this. Rapunzel! Rapunzel! Let down your hair. That's it."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Dearka asked.

"Who knows? These clues are getting more and more difficult."

"And it's no point searching, because we never seem to be able to find them."

"So what now?"

"We sit down and think. Fairytales. They have to have some sort of link."

"She's right."

The group adjourned to the living room, going through the fairytales in their mind.

"Snow white."

"We're looking for locations."

"Somewhere white?"

"I don't think so."

"It says that Miriallia is snow white."

"So maybe places where she lived?"

"That could be it."

"Well, she lived in the palace, then ran away into the forest and then the dwarves's house."

"And where on earth are we supposed to look?"

"There's no palace or dwarf house near by."

"It also says that her prince has to wake her for sleep."

"Where was she when she died?"

"Um…in the dwarf's house."

"Glass coffin."

"Where are we supposed to find a glass coffin?"

"I don't know."

"Can we try the other one then?"

"It's even worse. Rapunzel."

"She was locked in a very high tower."

"Is there a very high tower around here?"

"I don't think so."

"Wait…look out there." cagalli said pointing through the window.

"The lighthouse!"

"That's right. It's worth a try."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Kira said and in a flash he was off running towards it.

It was an old abandoned lighthouse and the doors were all boarded up, however that didn't stop Kira. With Athrun and Yzak's help they managed to tear down the boards. Carefully, the walked in.

It was dark and musty. A thick layer of dust covered the place. For safety reasons only 3 of them went in. climbing the creaky wooden stairs they reached the top of the lighthouse.

They had been right. There at the shattered window, lay Lacus's body. At least they though it was Lacus's body. Her head had been chopped off and the sigh sent shivers down the 3. They walked closer, and just as kira was about to grab the body, the boards gave way and his foot went through the floor.

Kira yelped in pain as the other 2 watched on in horror. They weren't much they could do. Going any closer might cause the entire floor to give way.

They were stuck and every minute that passed put Kira in more danger.

The boards splintered and fractured as Athrun and Yzak moved away. Kira didn't dare move muscle afraid that he would fall to his death.

However Kira's weight was already too much for the old rotten boards. More and more started to crack under the strain of his weight. Kira looked around frantically, he needed something to hold on to.

Suddenly with a loud CRACK the boards gave way, giving rise to a gaping hole in the floor where Kira originally was. The boards fell onto the ground five stories below.

Note: another cliffhanger ending…well hope that everyone who read this likes this and pls review…I like getting reviews. They brighten up my day. So thanks to all those who have reviewed! Btw…a little tidbit for all those Yzak fans, I heard that he has a gf ever since gundam seed. Is it true? Someone confirm it for me? Although…it would be quite cute for Yzak. Eek…I'm rambling. Well until the next update…see you!


	11. saved by an angel

Disclaimer: gundam seed belongs to people much more worthy than me, and they make a lot of money from it, whereas thing is non-profitable.

Note: I'm back! A little earlier than normal…but no one minds right? Anyway, weekend! Time to write once again. Sigh…how I love the weekend. And how I dislike going to school, urgh…tests coming up, need to study. Well…enough about that. Time to see what happens next, and it's really great to see that so many people like my fic! Thanks!

Tsuryu214: dun worry about him, nothing will happen to him…oops did I just give it away? Haha…oh well…you'll find out below. Read on! And thanks for the review.

Asga: k no cliffhanger this time. Haha…and Hm…but I want Yzak for myself. Seems strange that he should have a gf…Hm…

Ren: Haha…I'm an Yzak fan too. And I've added you…did you accept the invitation? If not…just add me…my email is: assassin: Haha…you and me both…but I admit I haven't been doing my homework and it's been piling up. Well next chapter is here! Haha…hope you enjoy reading it.

Rosegirl18: you changed your pen name. How do you come up with such nice ones? It's okay…and hopes you like this chapter.

SworDieXeQtion: I won't abandon the fic, not when there so many ppl like you who are reading this…of course…if everyone abandons me…(which I hope they won't) then…there isn't much point in going on. Haha…hope you like this chapter.

Ailiricxxz: no not everyone will die, but I get the feeling I might have to rewrite my ending, that is if I get a lot of complaints…Hm…did I just drop a clue? Haha…. well…have fun with this chapter.

Darth Riven: well hope this chapter is up to your expectation and thanks for your review!

Chapter 11 – saved by an angel

At the last moment Kira clung on to a length or rope that was flung at him. The group outside had heard the commotion going on inside and had managed to find a very long rope. Just as Kira was about to fall Alyssa had flung it in through the window.

"That was close. Too close." Athrun commented.

Slowly they lowered Kira to the ground as cagalli rushed in flinging herself at him.

"You almost go killed you idiot."

"Almost."

"I doubt he would have died. Just seriously injured." Yzak said.

"It's the same thing." cagalli retorted, eyes flashing.

"Well at least we've found Lacus."

"Not quite true. Her head is missing."

"It should be around here somewhere."

"We'll split up to look for it. Everyone be careful."

As everyone left in different directions, Kira came up to Alyssa and thanked her.

"No problem. You are rather heavy, and thank goodness the others were there. Besides, cagalli was completely freaking out."

"Anyways. Much credit goes to you. Thanks again." Kira smiled.

They met back half an hour later. Their search had turned up nothing.

"It has to be somewhere."

"The question is where?"

"Up there."

"Are you crazy? Alyssa come back here…its dangerous." Yzak shouted as Alyssa ran up the already crumbling flight of steps. She had seen something pink sticking out of the light at the top of the tower.

The rest of the group watched in amazement as she ran light footedly up and up until she reached the stop. Gently she tiptoed to the light and stuck her hand in it, pulling out Lacus's head. Kira gasped in horror at the way the face had been disfigured beyond recognition. But there was no mistaking the long pink hair.

Alyssa made her way down slowly, trying not to put too much weight on the boards. Leaping lightly from the flight of stairs she reverently passed the head to Kira.

Kira cringed as he took it. Blinking away the tears that were welling up in his eyes, he walked back to the house.

Cagalli looked worriedly at her brother and turned back to look questioningly at Athrun.

Athrun nodded in understanding and cagalli ran after her brother's retreating figure. The rest of the group looked at each other, some of them decided to go back to the house and work on the second clue. Alyssa, Yzak and Athrun decided to stay back and check the body for clues.

They managed to move the body down to the ground without any more mishaps.

Under their intense scrutiny, they found that Lacus had at first been stabbed to death before her head had been chopped off. They also found a strand of blonde hair that had gotten caught on one of her buttons.

The narrowed down their suspects tremendously. It must be Fllaga or Klueze. But how to tell which one? They would just have to wait to find out. Maybe one of them would make a mistake, and show their true colours. Athrun and Cagalli would shadow Fllaga, while Yzak and Alyssa would take on Klueze. Hopefully the mystery could be solved in this way.

Back at the house, Sai had managed to figure out what the clue meant. Snow white's resting place when she had been dead was a glass coffin. The greenhouse might be what they were looking for.

There in the middle of the bed of roses, lay Miriallia. She was asleep, peacefully ignorant to the world around her.

Dearka picked her up, bringing her back to the house.

There was something amiss though. By dinnertime she still had not awoken, and Dearka was getting rather worried. They wanted to call for a doctor, but their phones were dead and they had no form of transport to the near by town.

They took turns watching over her, and trying to wake her up, but none of it had any effect on this sleeping beauty. Maybe a kiss from her true love would be her only hope.

Just then Alyssa remembered something.

"Remember that in Snow white, she choked on an apple and fell into a deep sleep. The poison isn't enough to kill her, just make her sleep, but if you think about it there's obviously no such poison and if she had been giving sleeping pills she should be awake by now. So the only reason she's like this is if her acupoints are blocked."

"What do you mean by that?" Fllay asked. She had never heard of such a thing before.

"It's something the Chinese use. They are these points in your body that control they way your 'qi' moves. I learnt about it before and I think I can do something about it."

"Then what are you waiting for?"

"I have to be careful. If I don't do this properly, she can die. Let me try to recall everything I've learnt before I do anything. Anyway, being in this state won't kill you. It's pretty harmless."

"Sorry. I won't rush you. In fact we'll all leave you alone to think. Come on, everybody out." Dearka marched everyone out of the room.

Alyssa smiled, amused at Dearka's concern for Miriallia. Now if only she could remember.

She closed her eyes and thought about the lessons she had taken. They were only basics, and she wasn't very good at it, but at this point, anything might help. Actually, one couldn't be in this state for too long. It could harm the body, but she hadn't dared to break the news to Dearka.

"Think Alyssa. Think." she muttered to herself.

Then it occurred to her that the fairytale had some kind of connection with this. The throat and the lips. She knew what to do.

A few minutes later, Miriallia awoke from her deep slumber. Delighted, Alyssa ran out of the room to tell Dearka and the others.

Note: k…no cliffhangers this time. And about the acupoints, I think they do exist, but I'm not too sure, been reading about them in martial arts novels, but most of what I wrote was improvised, it's not to be taken seriously k. just wanted to add some Asian favour into this fic. Well, hope everyone liked it. And pls review. Btw, does everyone here watch seed destiny? I was thinking of clarifying more rumors, but they might be spoilers for those who don't watch. Anyway, review…and much thanks to all those who did!


	12. desperate measures

Disclaimer: gundam seed and all its characters belong to a much higher authority. I am just one of the multitudes, using their ideas for my own entertainment.

Note: I'm BACK! 2-week hiatus. I think many apologies are due. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. I shall not talk anymore and let you read in peace.

Angel of dreams: okay…this is not called updating soon. SORRY! And yesh…this is DM….

Rosegirl18: glad you think Alyssa is smart…although…I wouldn't say that…. as you'll see later. She just likes picking up random things I guess. Anyway…the update is here. hope you like it!

Asga: sigh…. I'm not really watching it. Watched till ep 20 and been getting spoilers from my fren ever since. Argh…wish I could watch it. And yesh…. the next chapter is finally up.

Darth riven: to tell the truth, I'm not too sure myself. It should be acupuncture though.

Fanny chan: I'm going to be ego soon…. so thanks so much for all your compliments. Cluedo is quite fun actually, you should try it one day.

SworDieXeQtion: sigh…if only you could do my homework for me. Haha…and take all the tests that I've been and will be sitting for. Oh well…dun worry…this will not happen again (2 week of not writing has made me feel very guilty) and it's great that you like Alyssa.

Ren: yesh…my e-mail is the everworldgal one add me. And hope you like this chapter…. cause it's finally here.

Chapter 12 – desperate measures

Kira was tossing and turning in bed, unable to sleep.

A day had passed and Lacus was still missing. Although Miriallia had been found and was now up and about, he felt it hard to be happy.

He sat up, lifting a corner of the curtain and looking out onto the beach. The waves gently lapped the shore as the moon poured down its silver light. Thoughts of the time he had spent with Lacus filled his mind. He couldn't stop thinking about her, and how useless he was to be unable to find her.

The day had been sent talking to Fllaga trying to find out something, anything. None of it made sense, nothing out of the ordinary had happened and there were just not enough clues. He didn't know what he was supposed to be doing. Klueze had turned up no results either and he was at a complete loss. Athrun and cagalli had told him to relax, that nothing would happen to lacus, but after what had become of Nicol and Miriallia, he wasn't so sure anymore.

He thought back to the day she disappeared, to the time he found her 'body'. Everything he could remember, everything he had seen or heard.

Nothing. Nothing. There couldn't be anything.

Kira got out of bed and made his way back to the lighthouse.

There couldn't be anything.

In the semi darkness he climbed those stairs to the top and combed the lighthouse from top to bottom and from bottom to top. Then he overturned every stone in the area searching for something, anything.

"Kira. You look terrible. What happened to you?" Athrun asked in concern.

Kira mumbled something.

"Kira. You can't go on like this. I know you're worried; we're all worried too. Please eat something and get some rest." Cagalli suggested.

There was no response from kira.

"Kira…" Sai started.

"Shut up. You have no idea what this feels like, so just shut up. I'm trying to think for heaven's sake." Kira shouted leaving the table and retreating into his room.

"He's not taking it well." Athrun said when the table had recovered from the initial shock.

"It's not easy on him." Alyssa explained. She should know having lost Nicol for a period of time.

"It's not easy on us either." Cagalli retorted.

"There's no use arguing. We should think of something that can help him." Miriallia said.

"It doesn't look he wants our help." Cagalli stated. She was annoyed that her brother had taken his frustration out on them.

"That doesn't mean we shouldn't. Any suggestions anyone?" Alyssa asked.

The table fell silent, each lost in thought.

Upstairs Kira sat on his bed deep in thought. The night's search had not been futile.

He had found something, although he wasn't sure if it would be of any help. It was the ring that Ramius had been wearing. What did that mean? She was dead already. What connection did it have?

Kira didn't know, he had a nagging feeling, but still didn't know what it meant.

He wished he hadn't blown up at the rest. They might be able to help, but he was sure they were angry with him.

Just then there was a knock on his door.

"Who is it?" kira asked.

"It's me Nicol."

"Come in."

"Thanks. Are you hungry? My sis made me bring up some food."

"I'm okay. Sorry about just now. I know I shouldn't have done that."

"It's alright. No one holds it against you. We know the stress you're under especially since you love Lacus so much."

"Still, that was no excuse."

"It's okay, what's that you're holding?" Nicol interrupted, taking the ring from kira.

"A ring. I found it at the lighthouse last night. It belongs to Ramius, but I don't see how it helps. It's just making me more confused and irritable."

"Hm…"

"Why?"

"Weren't Fllaga and Ramius a couple?"

"They were? I don't remember that."

"I think someone mentioned it before, but I'm not sure. Why don't we ask Fllaga? No harm right?"

They agreed and found Fllaga in the garden weeding the flowerbed.

After questioning him, they confirmed that Fllaga had indeed taken the ring, as he knew how much Ramius liked it. He had lost it a few days ago and was glad to have it back.

Kira gave a sigh of relief.

"It's over now."

"Indeed. And the prince will have his princess back. On the other hand, villains should not be allowed to live." Evil laughter followed, sending chills down Nicol and Kira's back.

"Shit." Kira cursed. He knew what would happen next. He couldn't let another die, it would break Lacus's heart, and yet what would happen if he tried to stop this murder. With Lacus still in the game master's hands, Kira couldn't make a move. Could he?

Suddenly Yzak rushed in and dragged the 2 of them to the living room. The rest of the group were already there and in Miriallia's hand were 2 envelopes.

"Alyssa has been taken." She announced solemnly.

Nicol gave a gasp, a worried look passing across his eyes.

She opened the first envelope and read from the piece of paper.

"The passage leads from the conservatory to the lounge. Another leads from the kitchen to the study, so tell me where do the stairs lead? Not up, but down. Down to where? That's for you to find out. Can you hear her screams? Can you hear her tears? Locked up in the dark, behind closed doors she is unable to speak. Who will be the one to give her a voice?"

"What on earth?" Yzak burst out. No one understood that.

"I don't understand." Nicol whispered.

"Miriallia read out the second one would you?" Kira asked.

"Rope. Spanner. Candlestick. Lead piping. Dagger. Where will she be found?"

"That doesn't make sense. What's that supposed to mean?" kira said to no one in particular.

He slumped down on a chair, thinking.

Just then a scream was heard from outside. The group rushed out the door and towards the gate.

Athrun quickly turned around blocking Cagalli's view. Dearka did the same to Miriallia and Sai to Fllay. Yzak covered Nicol's eyes. The sight that met them was the head of Fllaga still dripping with blood. It sat at the highest point of the gate, the eyes and mouth still open as if in a silent scream.

Kira looked on, fear stuck his heart.

The killing would go on no longer. Desperate times called for desperate measures.

Note: how was it? Hope everyone liked it! And look out for a special I will be writing. It's a form of apology for taking so long to update. It should be up by tomorrow I hope. Got a public holiday to write. So many thanks and pls review. I think my writing may have deteriorated after 2 weeks of not writing. All comments are very welcome. Thanks!


	13. special 01 kira and lacus

Disclaimer: gundam see does not belong to me.

Note: fluff. Fluff and more fluff. Hope you like it. This is more or less my form of apology, for not updating for 2 weeks. And also in celebration of hitting the 50 review mark. You have no idea how happy I am. Btw this is during the part where Kira was thinking of Lacus in his room and all. It's mostly random thoughts.

Yzak Lover Extrodinaire: Haha…. well I guess you could say that. Oh well. Next chapter up in a jiffy. And Yzak rocks. Yeah!

Angel of Dreams: it's here. Is it fast enough? Haha…hope you like it…and DM will get its chance. Sooner or later. Haha…. I feel guilty not updating.

Darth Riven: everyone is making me feel bad about killing Fllaga. Sigh…Hm…oh well…I get this feeling people are going to kill me at the end. Argh…oh well, hope you like this chapter!

Asga: I'm really glad I updated too. Haha…. well hope you'll enjoy reading this chapter too.

Special 01 - Kira and Lacus

I had friends in high places, Athrun, my sister, Fllay. So I guess it never really bothered me that Lacus a superstar was studying in the same school as me. After all, I had gotten used to being chased by photographers and reporters. I never really paid much attention to her. We had never been the same class either, so I didn't really know her that well.

She had been Athrun's fiancée. Their marriage had been long arranged, and it was only because Athrun liked my sister that he broke up with Lacus and that was how I met her. Sort of anyway.

That night I had gone out with some of friends to Lacus Clyne concert. After that of course we had gone backstage. She was very polite, calling me Mr. Yamato. It was weird to hear it from her. Such a sweet, innocent girl. We talked a little about Athrun and how he was doing. She had already met Cagalli on some occasions. She didn't seem very disturbed by it, probably because Athrun and her had never been in love. We became friends. I guess. Chatting in school, saying hi in the corridors. It stopped at that.

Until about a year ago, she had taken care of me when I was sick. It was coincidence I suppose. I had caught some horrid viral infection and was still doing my paper route. Then I fainted outside her house. We talked a lot during that time and I grew to like her a lot. We had a lot in common and I was very comfortable with her.

Sometime after that I asked her to be my girlfriend and she actually agreed.

First date. I had the most romantic evening planned out, but of course nothing went as planned. For some reason we ended up at the beach, counting stars in the sky and listening to the waves. We talked until daybreak and it turned out much better than anything I could have planned.

In school, we had lunch together, studied together. I walked her to her classes and we visited each other's house quite often. We became quite the couple, other than Athrun and Cagalli of course. It was especially fun when the 4 of us hung out together.

Every night we would meet up on MSN of chat on the phone until the wee hours of the morning.

"Kira."

"Yes?"

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"For everything."

"But I haven't done anything."

"You have no idea."

"Lacus is something wrong?"

Silence on the other side.

"Lacus?"

I could hear her sobbing.

Growing worried I cycled all the way to her house.

It was in complete darkness and I stood outside the front door, pounding it and shouting for her to open up.

When she did, her face was tear stained and she just flung herself into my arms continuing to cry.

I smoothed down her pink hair and hugged her tightly.

The sobbing gradually subsided and we went to her room.

"Going to tell me what's wrong?"

She looked at me through watery eyes.

"Kira." She whispered.

I smiled encouragingly, hoping she would continue.

"I'm just very tired. You know how my schedule is. And my new CD is coming out soon. Whole string on promotional activities and concerts. And our final examinations are drawing nearer. Sometimes I just feel so suffocated."

"It's okay. I'll always be here for you."

"I know. And I just wanted to tell you that I really appreciate it."

I kissed her on her forehead.

"Sorry."

"For what?"

"For making you so worried and for making you cycle all the way here."

"It's okay."

She smiled at me.

"I composed a song today. My very first."

"Can I hear it?"

"It's called My Angel. I was thinking of you when I wrote it, but it's not quite done yet."

I looked at her expectantly.

She sat up and in her melodious voice, began to sing.

The stars in the sky shine so bright.

Yet sometimes their glow begins to falter.

And they fall to the cold earth below

Every star has an angel

Fluttering with silver wings

With much love and care

You are that angel

I am that star.

Catching me in your arms

Healing my broken heart

Bringing back the joy to my life

You've given me the courage

You've shown me the light

You've taught me to soar again

You are that angel

I am that star

Flying in the heavens

With you by my side

I know you'll always be there

When the music fades

And all is stripped away

You will still be there

My angel

If you are that angel

Then I am that star

And you will always be my angel

Giving me wings to fly

My angel

Shining in the dark night sky

Beautiful in white

My angel.

"It's not perfected yet."

"It's great."

I hugged her tightly, wishing this moment would go on forever.

My Angel was a big hit and everywhere I went, I would hear it being played. I would always remember that night, the 2 of us alone in the room, just her voice and nothing else.

Now. What about now? The angel was unable to protect the falling star. Falling to the cold earth below. What should he do? What could he do?

Note: the song was random. Just came up with it. I dunno. How do you find it? Anyway…maybe the other couples will get something like this. Although, I'm not that sure. Fluffy. Very fluffy. I don't really do fluffy very well. Constructive criticism is welcome. In other words, please review. Thank you.


	14. times of change

Disclaimer: gundam seed and its characters do not belong to me. However this piece of fan fiction is wholly original and created by me.

Note: okay. It's a rather short chapter and mainly to tie up some loose ends. A little boring if you ask me, except maybe for the burst of drama. Just to whet everyone's appetite, when Alyssa is found, things will be heating up a little, so just wait till then.

SworDieXeQtion: I wish, I wish. If only…oh well, I take comfort in the fact that my holidays are coming a couple of weeks time. So that means more time to write, and more frequent updates. Ooh…feel happy already. Kira…I thought he always was emotional. Maybe a bit OOC…oops. Oh well, definitely one for Yzak and Alyssa. And that might come sooner than expected. Going to base it on personal experience. Haha…(goes red in the face)

Yzak Lover Extrodinaire: there wasn't really much of a point actually. Just wanted to give a little background to their relationship, and explain why he's so crazy when she's gone. Haha…glad you liked it. And here is the not so sweet next chapter.

Ailiricxxz: thanks. I like the song too. (Being ego) Haha…oh well, trying to add some romance to the plot. Haha….

Rosegirl18: sorry, sorry. Took very long, I know! Yesh..I do like Kira X lacus

Asga: well, this update took a little longer, but hope you like it too.

Fanny chan: yeah…wish I could be a STAR. Haha…

Chapter 13 – times of change

Aisha stood shock still, unable to stop the tears rolling down her face. How could this have happened? Who could have done such a thing?

First it had been Murrue Ramius, now Mwu la Fllaga.

Just then strong hands wrapped around her slim frame. She turned to look at him, face still wet.

"It's okay. It'll be okay." he comforted her, hugging her tightly as she buried her head in his chest.

"We should go back to the house." Kira spoke up.

"Yeah." Athrun said, leading the way. The rest of the group followed.

No one said anything after that. All of them were lost in their own thoughts.

"Maybe we should do something." Kira suddenly said.

"What do you mean?" Sai asked.

"We can't let this continue."

"But what can we do?"

"Don't you find it strange. We've been here longer than expected, and yet none of our parents have called or come look for us."

"And what happened to Tolle?"

"Maybe he's too scared to say anything."

"That may be right. Still what about our parents?"

"Surely they would be worried."

"I don't know. Who knows?"

"Let's go to town."

"And risk both Lacus and my sister's lives?"

"I doubt they will come to any serious harm."

"You never know and we can't be sure about these things."

"Can we take the risk?"

"No."

"But if we don't, who knows who will be next?"

"It's getting from bad to worse."

"We should just concentrate on saving Lacus and Alyssa first."

"We shouldn't let anyone get killed."

"We can't help it Kira. You can't save everyone you know." Athrun shouted.

They were getting increasingly worked up as the conversation went on.

"Lacus wouldn't want it."

"We don't know that. Who knows what she may be going through now?"

"I don't care. I'm going to work on the clues and save my sister." Nicol said, sitting down and staring at the pieces of paper.

Slowly, Fllay, Miriallia and Dearka followed suit.

Kira and Athrun were still glowering at each other.

"Cool it, the two of you. It isn't helping matters if you haven't noticed. Sure we don't want the murders to continue. But we can't leave the 2 of them in the game master's hands. I suggest that we prevent anyone else from getting kidnapped. Then and only then will we be able to leave this place." Yzak said.

"He's right you know. Our main aim right now is to get Lacus and Alyssa back."

Kira sighed, knowing he had lost the battle. However the battle that raged within was far from over.

He buried his hands in his face and sat heavily back on the couch.

Cagalli went over and patted him.

"It'll be alright. Everything will work out fine." she comforted.

Yzak and Athrun joined the rest of them trying to solve the clues.

"What do you think it means?"

"Aren't there 6 weapons in Cluedo?"

"Yup."

"There are only 5 listed."

"That's right. The revolver is missing."

"Where will she be found?"

"Maybe we should ask where the revolver could be found."

"But in the game, the weapons can be in any room."

"But most likely, where could the revolver be found?"

"I dunno. The lounge?"

"The study?"

"The conservatory."

"But this house doesn't have a conservatory."

"Neither does it have a lounge."

"So the study?"

"Let's go check it out."

Kira, cagalli and Athrun set off at a run.

While Yzak and Nicol worked on the other set of clues, they had made little progress, when the trio came back empty handed.

"Nothing." cagalli said dejectedly.

"What now?" Miriallia asked.

"How about a break. We've been doing this for the past 3 hours. I think we all need a little rest."

"But before that. To prevent anything else from happening, we should always move in pairs and threes. Don't go wandering somewhere alone, especially at night." Dearka stated.

"That's a good idea. But that would mean we have to stay two or more in a room."

"Hm. that's true. Let's rearrange it then."

"Kira and Sai in one room. Yzak and Dearka in one room. Nicol and Athrun in one room. Cagalli, Fllay and Miriallia in one room. At least the should be the arrangement for now. When the two of them come back, we can change it again."

"Okay. We better move it now. Meet back in an hour's time. We have to solve this fast. It's been going on for too long."

Note: okay. So it was rather short. I'm kinda trying to prolong it. There is a reason behind this, as you'll find out later. So until the next update. Cheers and pls review ne?


	15. rapid fire

Disclaimer: although I really do like gundam seed, they do not belong to me.

Note: short chapter, not much happening. I promise the next one will be longer and better. Didn't have much inspiration to write today, so didn't want to write too much, especially if it was all going to be crap. But it didn't turn out that bad, so hope you guys like it. And constructive criticism is fine by me…

SworDieXeQtion: oh well…Alyssa's cool. And your fic? Sigh…. Nicol…Yzak…. sigh.

Rosegirl18: so this if your first mystery fanfic huh? Hm…. hope you like it…and the ending of course.

Ailiricxxz: yes…I really should have a balance…hope this was better. Haha…. I always do dialogue when I'm lazy. Haha….

Yzak lover extraodinaire: REY. Love him…and of course…. Yzak. Okay…Haha…wonder when I'll be seeing you online again.

Asga: oops…this is even shorter…I think. Oh well…I will make up for it…next update. Promise!

Chapter 14 – rapid fire

The group was getting more and more frustrated. They weren't making any progress and already a lot of time had passed.

"What is revolver supposed to mean?"

"Who knows what the clues mean."

"I still think we should look over the study again. Maybe we missed out something."

"I'm with you. Let's go." Athrun and Cagalli went back upstairs followed by Kira and Sai.

They crawled on all fours, desperately looking for something, anything that would help them and finally their hard work and determination paid off.

In the corner of the room was a little sketch of a revolver. They had overlooked it before, but even though they had found it now, they still had no idea as to what it meant.

"Maybe there's a secret passage or compartment?"

Slowly they ran their fingers along the walls, but there was nothing.

Suddenly a gunshot rang through the house. It had come from outside.

The four of them bolted out of the room and joined the rest of the group as they rushed out of the house and towards the first shot. As they ran successive shots rang out followed by a shrill scream.

"LACUS!" Kira shouted as he recognized the scream.

He doubled his speed and arrived at the scene panting and out of breath.

There Lacus lay on the beach the waves lapping at her feet.

Kira kneeled down beside her, hoping for the best.

She was still breathing, and he let out a sigh of relief.

The group caught up and together they carried her back to the house.

"Kira?" lacus called out when she awoke a few hours later.

"I'm here."

"I was so scared."

"It's all over now. It's okay. You still got me. You don't have to be scared anymore."

"It was so dark. I couldn't see the light."

Kira just hugged her even tighter. He couldn't imagine what she must have gone through. All those hours in agony.

"He was trying to kill me. He was holding a gun. It was so close. I don't remember what happened after that."

"Who was?"

"I don't know. He was wearing a mask."

"Klueze?"

"No not that mask. What happened to me after that?"

"You must have fainted. By the time I got there you were already unconscious and we didn't see anything."

"I'm okay now really."

"I'm never going to let you go again."

"Kira…"

They stared into each other's eyes, their love for each other coming to a whole new level after this experience. A love that transcended all understanding, an understanding that both had come to without any words between them.

Note: okay…so these past few chapters have been mainly kira lacus, well now that she's been found we'll move on to the next couple. Who ever they may be. Sorry, I know it's really short. Sorry! And pls review? Pls?


	16. lost and found

Disclaimer: gundam seed does not belong to me.

Note: I just realized how long Alyssa has been missing. Well, you'll see what happens now. Hope you guys like it, and I'm trying to add a few other influences into this fic. Don't know how it'll all work out.

Yzak lover extrodinaire: yes…let's leave that question for later shall we? Well…hope this chapter lives up to expectations.

SworDieXeQtion: so…this chapter shall be dedicated to Nicol, Yzak and Alyssa. Much more action packed…I find it quite cute…Haha…

Crazy: the update…has arrived. Hope you like it!

Rosegal18: a little late, but here nonetheless. Hope you enjoy.

Asga: Haha…. I guess. Well, the new chapter is here…happy reading.

Chapter 15 – lost and found

With Lacus found, they had one less person missing, however this did little to alleviate Nicol's feelings of worry.

It was worse for him. He had been a victim before and knew what it felt like, the cold and the darkness, the feeling that he was the only person in the world, to be cut off from all forms of life. All alone, thoughts running wild. Then came the beatings until he had finally lost consciousness. When he had awoken, he could still remember the joy that surged through him when he saw his sister again. He didn't want her to go through that hell. He had to find her, and find her quickly.

But the clues made no sense to him. Even though he had thought about them the entire night, he still couldn't think of anywhere the clues might mean.

Not up but down.

They had searched the entire basement. Unless there was a hidden passage they didn't know of, there was nowhere else to search.

Yzak lay in his bed. He couldn't get to sleep. Tossing and turning. Listening to the silence of the night. On the opposite bed, Dearka was already fast asleep.

He didn't really understand what was going on. He should be able to sleep peacefully, but the knowledge to Alyssa missing made him worried. He kind of missed her. He had already become so used to her presence, be it in school or here. Especially after they had spent the night searching for Nicol's clue. He had gotten to know her a lot better, and she stuck him as an intriguing character. Someone he would like to know a lot better. Would he get the chance?

Still confused about his feelings he pulled the covers over his head and forced the thoughts out of his head. He needed the sleep.

"Lacus. Can I ask you a few things?" Nicol asked.

"Sure. What is it?"

"You know this house inside out right?"

"You could say that."

"Do you know if there are any secret passages? Or anything below ground level besides the basement?"

"I don't think so. Wait, let me think."

A few moments later, her eyes lit up.

"You know the gardening shed? Well there is a trap door in one of the corners that lead down to the nursery. Does that help?"

As soon as Nicol heard that he was out of her room and off to the gardening shed torchlight in hand. Yzak, Fllay and Sai were right behind him.

Together they managed to lift the trap door. It looked as if it hadn't been used in ages. Climbing down into the darkness, their beams of light swept across the place.

It was cold and dark down here. Neat rows of baby plants lined the floor. Someone had been taking very good care of it.

Slowly the combed the area, but nothing could be found.

Before climbing back up, Fllay let her light linger on the ceiling. That was when Sai noticed something hanging in a corner.

Shining his light on it, they were shocked to find Alyssa's body pinned to the ceiling with a pitchfork. It was a gruesome sight, and Fllay couldn't help letting out a whimper.

Carefully, Yzak and Sai managed to get the body down and back up into the sunlight. Her hair was singed, as if she had been burnt. On her forehead was scribbled the words witch.

They called the rest of the group, and explained what had happened. Removing the pitchfork, they examined the body carefully, to no avail. There were no clues as to who the murderer was. However, on the handle of the pitchfork, something was written.

Edgar Allen Poe. Black cat.

" We're doing that for literature." Miriallia spoke up.

"It's about a cat who gets cemented into a wall. Or something like that. I can't really remember the details."

"So does this mean that Alyssa is buried in a wall somewhere?" Athrun asked.

"She's not dead. Don't use buried."

"Well there's always something called buried alive."

"Can the 2 of you just shut up, I'm trying to think."

The group fell silent.

"We use to have a cellar downstairs. But we boarded it up, since no one was using it. You can try there." Lacus said, she had come out on hearing the commotion.

At once there was a flurry of activity.

Using what tools they could get they ripped the boards apart, only to be faced with a door. A locked door.

"Since when did cellars have doors?"

"Does it matter? We're going to have to break it."

"And what happens if she's not the other side and in the process we manage to kill her?"

"Then what?"

"Every lock has to have a key."

"Lacus. Do you think you might have the key?"

"I'll go look for it."

A little while later she came back with a ring of keys. Slowly they tried each one. None of them worked, and Yzak was getting increasingly frustrated.

The feeling that they were so close was overwhelming. They were sure Alyssa was behind that door, but they just couldn't open it.

There had to be a way.

They tried picking the lock, but still it didn't open.

"Do you remember that key we found with Tolle's body?" Fllay asked.

"That's it. Where is it?"

"I think it's with Alyssa."

"Well she must have kept it somewhere. Can you guys go search her suitcase or something?"

Seconds turned to minutes, then to hours, but still the key wasn't found.

Nicol and Yzak sat in the basement, dejected. Was there really nothing that could be done?

In the dead of the night, Yzak suddenly woke up.

He had heard something, or at least he thought he heard something.

It was coming from behind the door. A scratching sound.

He crawled over and put his ear to the door. He was sure of it. Alyssa was in there and she was trying to do something.

"Alyssa is that you?"

Muffled sounds could be heard.

Then it occurred to him.

"Is the key with you?"

More muffled sounds this time more frantic.

"I take that as a yes. Okay. Why don't you try to slip it under the door."

No sound. Then the scraping sound came back.

By then Nicol had woken up to and Yzak quickly told him this new turn of events.

Patiently they waited, the only sound was the scratching and their breathing.

Then finally, they saw a glint of silver. Relief swept through them, and they hurriedly grabbed the key and unlocked the door.

On the other side, sat a very tired Alyssa.

"SIS! Thank goodness you're all right. I was so scared." Nicol said hugging her tightly.

He removed the cloth that had been roughly stuffed in her mouth and untied her sore limbs.

She gave a weak smile, "I'm glad to see you too."

Those were the last words she said before collapsing into his arms.

Note: I'm not sure about the Edgar Allen Poe thing. Was relying a lot on memory, which fails me most of the time. So…please correct me if I'm wrong. Well she's finally been found, thank goodness. Holidays are coming…in a week's time…so expect more frequent updates. Thanks! And please review….


	17. cluedo

Disclaimer: let me own gundam seed for one day, I beg you! No? Oh well, at least I tried.

Note: um…short late chapter. I think I need a break. Been too tired lately no inspiration and finding it increasingly difficult to write. I will try and see what I can do. Happy reading.

Rosegirl18: Haha…I'll admit. Clue is fun…but I've got no one to play with. And…they're playing it in this chapter…

SworDieXeQtion: well, not yet. Still got quite a few chapters to go, so plenty of time for all of them to go missing. Haha…or not. Edgar Allen Poe wrote a story about a cat buried in the wall. It was called black cat. Does that help clear things up?

KiraFreedom: glad you like it, and hope you'll like this chapter too!

Asga: Alyssa. Everyone is starting to like her huh? So happy.

Ailiricxxz: Haha…it's okay. And the oxygen thing…will be explained…. at the end of the story. Some mysteries are best left unsolved…until the end that is.

Yzak lover extrodinaire: Haha…Yzak is indeed. Still seems strange though…and rather OOC of him. Oh well, I guess he does have a heart after all. Wait…I always knew he had a heart…somewhere…deep down

Crazy4padfoot: you know, you're right. Unless I was talking about sardonic or is it sadistic humour? Oh well, changed the genre…to romance. Thanks for the review! And hope you'll like this chapter.

Chapter 16 – Cluedo

Yzak gently picked her up and brought her upstairs to her room.

At the top of the stairs he was surprised to find the group huddled together and whispering frantically among themselves.

"You're here. And Alyssa has finally been found." Athrun said when he saw Yzak.

"What's going on?"

"Fllay has been taken."

"How?"

"That's what we're discussing. Someone must have gone into her room and kidnapper her."

"Has anyone checked the living room?"

"Let's all go down shall we?"

The group left leaving Yzak and Nicol to take care of Alyssa.

"Well, well, well. Look who we have here?" a voice boomed as soon as they stepped into the living room.

The lights were switched on and on the table they found a Cluedo set.

"Now. Let's play a serious game of Cluedo shall we? I'm sure all of you are familiar with the game and its rules. Well all of it has been set. What you have to do is simple. Find out who, where and with what she was murdered with. No cheating. I'll be watching. You should get started time is passing rather quickly."

They looked at each other and sighed. They didn't have much of a choice did they?

Each of them took a character, with Miriallia just sitting around watching.

So the game began.

(For those of you who know, Cluedo can take rather long to play, and the more players, the longer it takes. So you'll forgive me if I don't describe what happens as they play)

An hour passed and they were nowhere close. None of them knew what would happen if they guessed wrongly, and they didn't dare take the risk.

It was only when the sun rose that Athrun finally made his move.

"I guess that it was Mrs. Peacock, in the kitchen with the wrench."

He slowly opened the black envelope and checked.

A sigh of relief escaped from him.

"Very good. Now let the real game begin. Left. Left. Left right. Can you guess where she is?"

"Shit." Sai swore.

He looked pale and haggard. All of them did. They lacked sleep and the game was taking its toll of them. Too tired to move they lazed on the couch and fell asleep.

Meanwhile upstairs, Nicol held his sisters hand and watched her sleep. He wouldn't let her go, no matter how much Yzak tried to persuade him. He didn't want to lose her again. After all the 2 siblings had a rather close relationship.

They went to school together, did their work together, ate together, and hung out together. Talked, laughed, cried, fought.

Nicol realized just how much he loved his sister when she went missing. Now that she was back with him, he wasn't going to let her go.

He really respected her. She wasn't perfect, still made mistakes, was lazy, didn't like studying, always rebelled against their parents, but he knew that deep down she loved the family a lot. She was rather sensitive and didn't like showing her true feelings for fear of rejection.

She had really gone through a lot, and he understood her struggles and was glad to have her to help him through all the ups and downs in his life.

Yzak watched the siblings. How he envied them, especially in times like this. Sometimes he really wished he had a sister or a brother. It was so boring being an only child. Most of the time he was left alone, his mother too busy with work. He guessed it was why he found it so difficult to interact with people. He was too used to getting things done his way, and couldn't really accept anything else. But it had changed. Ever since he had met this particular group.

He was learning, it was like all this time he had been locked up in a cage watching the world go by and now he had stepped out of that cage and was swept up by the world. It was a whole different experience and although he always kept a cool and calm exterior he was totally blown away and confused. Most of the time he didn't really know how to react to the situation and ended up running away, pinning the blame on something else.

He was afraid, and yet he wanted it so much. Wanted to be a part of this world.

With Nicol he felt he had gained a little brother and it felt great. With Dearka a best friend, although Dearka now seem preoccupied with other things. With Athrun it was a competitor and with every competition he knew he was improving. The rest he didn't know as well, they were just there, and it occurred to him that maybe he should try a little harder to get to know them. With Alyssa, it was strange. He didn't really know. She was easy to talk to and seemed to understand him quite well. He liked her, or at least he thought he liked her. With love who knew the answers.

Alyssa woke up. Slowly opening her eyes and feeling the pain in her limbs rushing back. How long had she been out? She wondered. The memory of what had happened flooded her mind. How had she managed to get through it? Then she saw Nicol and Yzak. She smiled and closed her eyes, content to just lie in bed with them by her side.

Note: okay…. I'm sure everyone now knows exactly how much I LOVE Yzak. So there. Different from what I've been writing…more about the characters. Hope you guys like it…and if there's anywhere I can improve…tell me! Dun keep silent, I do want to improve! Thanks. And please review.


	18. an age ago

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam seed or any of characters save Alyssa. And also, I don't own Cluedo.

Note: yes…finally an update. Sorry. Been a little lazy, but it's all worth it, cause it's an extra long chapter. I told you things would be heating up after Alyssa has been found. Well, I thing that the next chapter going to be way cool too. Which also means that this story will be coming to an end soon. Soon. So enjoy this! And pls review yes?

Asga: yeah…. Yzak…rocks. Haha…here's the update!

Myouseiseed: Haha…you're super cute you know tt. And love scenes? Hm…I dun do them very well…Haha…and the murderer? Feel free to guess.

Rosegirl18: Yes, it's NOT pretty, but din really go into too much detail. Haha…thanks! Siblings. So cute.

Yzak lover Extrordinaire: Haha…well, no such luck. Fllay is back already…Haha…and yes…the update is here…hope you like it!

Jenniferseedlover: Athrun and cagalli will come. They will. Just not yet. So you enjoy this chapter anyway.

SworDieXeQtion: busy…holidays ended? Haha…I'm busy even during my hols. Argh…yes…I have decided that Yzak and Alyssa do make a cute couple. Haha…being ego….

Chapter 17 – an age ago

Left. Left. Left right. This led them straight to the study, and true enough there was Fllay's motionless body. A bloodstained wrench lay by her side. Her head had been beaten in.

It was the same every time, checking the body, the weapon and the room for clues as to where she would be found. The group had gone through it so many times, it had become a routine.

It was in a file in the computer where they found their next clue.

The pieces of the puzzle join together.

The sun paints a picture of angels in heaven.

There she lays in blissful sleep.

They also knew that the next to die would be Aisha. After all she was Mrs. Peacock.

What were they supposed to do?

Each death was more gruesome than the last, and they still had no clue as to who the game master was.

"There has to be something we can do. It can't continue like this anymore." kira said.

"We have to make it stop." Miriallia agreed.

"Lacus won't be able to take another attack."

"But who could it be?"

"Not one of us. Not the staff. Then an outsider?"

"That outside seems to know a lot about us."

It was rather scary. Like someone was watching their every move and heard everything they said. He knew exactly when to strike, and in the process never got caught. He knew what they were doing, where they were and when they would be there. The thought brought chills to their bones, and the more they discussed it, the more they realized the danger they were in. still, there were no clues.

They broke up into 3 groups.

One would look for Fllay.

One would protect Aisha.

One would try to find out who was the game master.

"So where to start?" asked Miriallia. Dearka, Sai and her were tasked with finding Fllay.

"Let's get a map of the area. I doubt she's in the house."

"What could the clue mean anyway?"

They poured over the map, circling nearby landmarks in red.

There was the lighthouse, a church, a cemetery, an old farm, an orchard and the old fishing jetty.

"Angels in heaven. I say we try the church. It's the most logical place anyway."

"And it's also the furthest."

"It's worth a shot." And with that, they set off.

It took them about half an hour to walk to the church. On the way, they looked out for anything that might help them, but to no avail.

They opened the door slowly, stepping into the sanctuary of the church. The coolness of the interior was in sharp contrast to the scorching sun outside. They tiptoed in, unwilling to break the peaceful stillness.

There in front of them was a majestic stain glass window. It reached from the ceiling to the floor, and depicted angels singing and dancing in heaven.

As they walked closer, realization dawned. They had been right.

There on the smooth marble floor, lay Fllay, basking in the colourful rays of the window. It almost seemed as if the angels were surrounding her, singing and dancing for her. Sai kneeled down by her side and gently picked her up. She seemed unhurt, just sleeping.

Ignorant to the happenings around her, she continued blissfully sleeping in his arms.

Dearka and Miriallia looked at each other and smiled.

"What a sweet couple." Dearka mouthed as they two of them followed Sai out of the church.

Miriallia nodded in agreement.

As the left the serenity of the church, Miriallia looked back wistfully at the closed doors. Dearka noticed all this and taking her hand in his, gave her a reassuring smile. And so hand in hand they walked back to the house, enjoying nature and each other's company.

Meanwhile, Lacus, Cagalli, Kira and Athrun were following Aisha around, on the pretext of helping her with this sudden increase of workload.

She knew there was something wrong, it was rather obvious especially with the death of Ramius and Fllaga. The kids seemed to be keeping mum about it, and she didn't dare ask them. However now that they were suddenly following her all over the place, she knew in her heart that her time had come.

She was trying to be extra carefully, and was glad the kids were around her, keeping her company. It sort of alleviated the fear. Still, it was at the back of her mind, nagging her all the time.

The 5 of them talked and laughed as they worked, trying to keep the mood jovial in the midst of everything.

It was good having 5 pairs of hands share the work, and made progress much faster.

"I never knew doing household chores could be so fun." Cagalli commented.

"It isn't if you do it alone, but with such fun people helping out, anything can be fun."

"So where do I put all these dirty sheets?" kira asked.

"Down in the laundry room."

"Sure. I'll be right back."

They took a break. It was already late afternoon, and they would start having to prepare dinner soon. It was during this time that Azrael brought in the groceries they ordered this morning.

Suddenly it occurred to them that Kira had been gone for an awfully long time.

"We should never have let him go on his own."

Athrun and lacus then went to the laundry room. But he wasn't there. They then went to the living room, and true enough, their fears were confirmed.

Kira had been taken.

A scream and a gunshot tore them away from the envelope. They ran in the sounds direction and found themselves in the study.

There Aisha was lying on the floor while a man with a mask was holding a gun at her. Her arm was bleeding for being grazed by a bullet. The man took one look at the 2 of them and burst out the window, running off into the distance.

Athrun almost took off after him, but was held back by Lacus.

"It's too dangerous and we can't lose you too."

By this time, Cagalli, Yzak, Alyssa and Nicol had rushed into the study.

Lacus helped Aisha into the kitchen, where Natarle was ready with the first aid kit. She had rushed back to get the first aid kit, and was surprised when all of them trooped in. carefully she cleaned and bandaged Aisha's arm.

They questioned Aisha, but she could provide no solid clues. After all the man had been masked and it had all happened so fast.

She had been lucky to escape with her life, and the group was unsure as to whether the attacker would strike again. At the same time, they broke the news that Kira had gone missing.

Heading back to the living room, they met the first group. Fllay was already up and walking about and they huddled to read the new clues.

It only contained 2 words: Go Fish.

They were tired, and after such a hectic day, much in need of a good night's rest.

A lackluster dinner later, they hit the sacks, except for the last group.

They hadn't told the rest of their findings yet, as there were still some missing pieces. So throughout the night they slogged.

Where were they?

In the cellar, behind the door where Alyssa was found.

What were they doing?

Sifting through old articles, books and even diaries.

They had started by going through all the places where mannequins of people had been found. Hopefully they would be able to find some clues. But it had been a fruitless search, until they came to the most recent crime scene.

That night when they finally managed to get Alyssa out, they didn't really notice what was in that room, but today when they went to check it out, they were shocked to find boxes of articles, books and some old diaries.

And so they started, cleaning out the place, bringing down some lights and cushions and whatever else they needed to be comfortable. They sat down and read.

A lot of the stuff was old and very dusty, the ink was faded and some of the handwriting was almost illegible. They managed, slowly, to read through every piece of text and as they read, they were drawn in. Here was a story, a decade old tale that might just help them.

They wrote everything they had learnt down, filling in the gaps and trying to piece together the fragments. A little here, a little there.

"Well. I think we've finally got it." Nicol said triumphantly.

They had finished reading, and after a lengthy discussing, they were done.

Note: DONE. Happy! Hope it was a good read. I can't wait for the next chapter. Although…still not sure about what to write. Haha…oh well. Can I do some adverts? Read my other fics? Please? Esp. if you liked the poem/song in the special. Haha…okay…you dun have to…but you should review for this chapter. If you liked it or if you dun. THANKS.


	19. a tale of two sisters

Disclaimer: I own no part of gundam seed or its characters, neither do I own Cluedo.

Notes: okay…so I've been away for a rather long time. Been studying and having exams, hope you'll understand. Well, let's cut to the chase, I don't think you came to hear me ramble. Enjoy the chapter. It's very different from all the past chapters and try guessing who the game master is. It should be a lot easier now.

Asga: Hm…I'm afraid you're not going to know what happens to kira yet.

Jenniferseedlover: well, maybe this chapter will help in the guessing of the game master.

MyouseiSeed: Haha…thanks. Keep guessing, the game master is…someone most people will not expect.

Yzak Lover Extrodinaire: late update. Sorry! I'll make up for it. Argh…stupid exams. Sigh.

Far-Fetched Imagineer: changed your name…Hm…nope break over for me…back to school and exams. Argh. Nope…Naruto…is a bit long for me. Haha…

KiraFreedom: and the next chapter is really late. Sorry. Hope you like it anyway.

Darth Riven: ah…everyone's making me feel bad. How long had it been since I've last updated?

Rosegirl18: kira…I have no comment. Will just have to wait and see.

Crystalblue: I've been doing way too much fluff. Come to think of it, the chapter after this is going to be all fluff too. Haha.

Chapter 18 – a tale of two sisters

"Girls. I have some bad news. Your father died in the war. He won't be coming back." mother hid her tears behind her hand.

I didn't really know what to do. I had never really been close of my father, he had left for the war when I was very young and I didn't have a very strong recollection of him. For the longest time it had just been my mother, my sister and me. My family.

We lived on a beachfront house, secluded and away from prying eyes. The town was some distance away, but we liked the privacy. Mother always told us that those townsfolk were too gossipy for their own good, spreading rumors about us that weren't true. At that time I didn't really understand, but when I went to the local school for a while, I got a taste of what mother meant. The taunts I had to go through and the whispers behind my back.

In the end I only stayed for a month, I was home-schooled after that.

Mother got a lovely teacher for me. Mrs. B. she thought me a whole lot of things and at the same time let me have a lot of fun.

But all this didn't last very long.

I remember one night, it was very late and I was supposed to be sleeping, but I had just awoken from a nightmare and couldn't get back to sleep. The darkness scared me and I thought that every creak of the house was a monster coming to get me.

I quickly got out of bed and went to find my mother.

To my surprise, her door was open. I peeped and saw my distant cousin talking to mother.

They weren't happy and started to shout. I remember hearing him say, "I know you have a large inheritance, but you and your daughters are all that's left of this household. It won't be difficult to get rid of you."

Mother looked frightened, but didn't say anything; I quickly hid away when I saw him heading for the door. Running back to my room, I hid under my covers.

I didn't' understand. Father had just died, and so many strange things were happening.

I watched my sister sleeping in the bed beside mine. Her peaceful expression like an angel from heaven. There and then I swore to protect her from everything.

Mother grew more and more haggard by each day and our cousin didn't leave. His wife and 2 sons continued to treat our house like their home. His elder son though was nice, to both my sister and me. He constantly played with us even though his father told him not to.

Then that day came.

I saw them. Saw them all. I knew what had happened.

Mrs. B, our cousin, his wife and the cook had planned this.

They killed mother and started a fire in the attic to burn away the evidence of their crimes.

When I had seen this I ran back to my room and tried to get my sister to wake up. I knew they would come after us next, but it was too late. I couldn't wake my sister up, and it was only later that I realized they had drugged her milk. I pretended to be asleep too, and they carried the 2 of us up to the attic and locked us in.

Thankfully, our cousins elder son came to our rescue, he opened the door and led us to safety when the adults had left. It was a huge risk he took, and in the process, he got burnt. We hid in a secret compartment in the study and the adults never knew. Both my sister and I had gotten burnt; I bore the brunt of the attack. We left the house the next day and headed for another town, where no one recognized us. There we went into an orphanage.

It was a traumatic experience, and our cousin got what he wanted. Our money. As I grew up, I could never forget the incident and swore to get my revenge.

I went for plastic surgery to cover up the scars on my face and assumed a different identity. My sister had been adopted, but I was not wanted. I managed to get through, studying, scholarships, paying for the plastic surgery on my own.

Now I was back. And revenge was sweet.

After this I would find my sister. She may have changed over the years, but I knew she had been burnt on her back from that fire. The scar had healed into the shape of flames.

Was it fate? Maybe, but I believed we held fate in our own hands, and what I was doing now, wasn't just for me, but for my sister and mother who had been dealt this hand by fate. We would get back what was originally ours, at all costs.

My plan was going well, but those pesky kids trying to play detectives had found something.

Putting a voice distorter to my mouth, I spoke into the microphone.

"Tell anyone, and he will die."

From the camera I could see their reluctance, but I knew I had the trump card and they would listen.

"You can't threaten us," that silver-haired boy challenged.

"Watch me." I said.

The girl suddenly interrupted, " we won't tell. Don't hurt him."

That was exactly what I wanted to hear.

Smiling I switched off the microphone and hid it away.

I would not fail now.

Note: Yes. From the game master's point of view. So now we all know the motives, and I bet you all know who the game master is already. Sigh. I guess the story is going to come to a close soon. I'll make it a huge climax. Hm…I guess not everyone went missing. Haha…pls review k? Next up will be a special. (I've been planning it for weeks.)


	20. special 02 yzak and alyssa

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of gundam seed

Note: so I've been away from a rather long time. Mostly because I was studying during my holidays for my exams, which have ended about 2 weeks ago, and my dismal results, have kept me from writing. I really should be studying. But anyway, here's a short chapter, mostly fluff, and short because well, Alyssa doesn't really know Yzak that well. So it's from Alyssa's point of view, when she was locked in the cellar place. Enjoy.

Darth riven: hehe…it's all right for me to feel bad…if it would motivate me to update faster? Haha…sorry…been lazy…but the nxt chp is FINALLY up. Hooray.

Yzak lover extrodinaire: sorry…been really busy…no time…not much anyways…well I think I'll keep you in suspense a little longer. Sorry for the late update.

Crystalblue: confusing? LOL. Oh well…nxt chapter is late…very late…much apologies.

Asga: I'll tell you that it isn't lacus…now you can keep guessing. Haha…sorry for the very very late update. SORRY.

Rosegirl18: unfortunately…no…. let's see my hols were during the one month of June…and I had exams right after that…and since my results weren't tt good…it's time to hit the books before I flunk my end of the year exams…so…. no…not much time at all. SORRY!

Far-fetched imagineer: confusing huh…Hm…I guess…. but it'll fall into place at the end…I hope…and SUGAR HIGH. Ooh…. I wouldn't mind eating loads and loads of chocolates…

Jenniferseedlover: Hm…I shall not say…oh well…here's the ULTRA late chapter…. SORRY!

MyouseiSeed: Hm…. nope…not lacus…and sorry for the late update…although I think you might be able to look forward to some Athrun and cagalli fluff…in the coming chapters. Not sure…. but maybe. And sorry! For the late update.

Dodo: hahaha…. okay. So I updated. See I'm so nice. Haha…. oh well…. I MISS YOU TOO! You must come visit…and this time we have to meet…. by hook or by crook okay…. or maybe I'll go over…after your hols or smth…well see how…and ya…review ne?

Special 02: Yzak and Alyssa

It all seemed so surreal. That morning.

I had noticed you in school. Obviously because you hung around Nicol. You guys had come to our house once or twice. I had just sat and watched as you talked, as you guys played. Although I was the older sister, yet all of you were older than me. I don't think I took an interest in you then, but when it comes to matters of the heart, I can never be sure about what I think.

A low mist hung in the air the sun wasn't even up yet. Early morning, and I was running. I saw you there as well, but I didn't really care, it didn't seem to matter to me at that time. I was busy, busy with my own thoughts, with my own goals.

How that morning turned out, was so different from what I had expected.

Running, running, round and round the track, trying to persevere and not give up half way. I was tired, so very tired; yet I continued to push myself. With no motivation, every step becomes painful, and every breath leaves me panting still.

Then you came along, running beside me, keeping my pace steady. I didn't know why then, I still don't know why now. You made it easier for me, and although I know you could have run a lot faster, still you stayed by my side.

Not a word was said between us, yet I know I felt something, or at least I thought I felt something.

You allowed me to finish my run, and as I was leaving, waved goodbye.

I have yet to say thank you, and ask you why? Why did you bother running with me?

It never happened again, no matter how many times I went down to the track, but from that point on, things changed. I guess you could I say I fell in love with you.

Bumping into you on the corridors always made my day, because you would always smile and say good day. My friends noticed and teased, and although I've never said anything, I still do like you.

Come to think of it, I've never really talked to you. Until we came here that is.

And now sitting here in the darkness, I still remember your face, your smile, your laugh and that morning.

You've helped me more than you can imagine, through the bad days, when I would have rather died. Seeing you, gave me the motivation to just keep going. There is something I want from you, and although I may never get it, I don't really mind. As long as you're happy, I'll be happy too.

I may not know you well, heck, I may not know you at all, yet I know that behind that cold exterior is a heart that cares for the people around them, more than they know. I've seen in your eyes, the love you have for them, and the longing to be loved back.

The pain will fade

The wounds will heal

The scars may remain

To remind me of you

In the darkness

In the cold

I can hear all of you

Can you hear me?

On the other side

Silently screaming

For you

The thought of seeing you

The knowledge of your warmth

The memories of your smile

Have kept me here

I'll live to see another day

Because you'll always be there

Beyond my reach

But not beyond my dreams

So I'll sit and wait

And try my best

Not to cry

Thinking of you

Has kept me alive

I won't give up

I'll keep the faith

My hope and dreams

Are all in you

Note: I really love poems. But anyway…. don't expect frequent updates anymore. I really have no time, but I will try my best. I'm very happy to say that I've finally reached the 100 review mark…so THANK YOU to all those who have been reviewing, you guys have really kept me going. And for those you who are reading this…make my day and review…please? Thanks.


	21. fishing trip

Disclaimer: I don't own gundam seed. I don't own Cluedo.

Note: I'm sorry. Been away for what 3 months? Well the important thing is that I'm back right? So let's get on with the story. I expect to finish by the end of the year. Also, since I'm no longer allowed to respond to reviews, just a big THANK YOU to all your reviewers. You guys ROCK. And if you really want me to reply, you can leave your e-mail address and indicate that you want a reply. Or just e-mail me. So ya. Enjoy.

Chapter 19 – fishing trip

It was a horrible feeling. The weight of carrying a secret around, more so when one knew it was the missing key, the missing link.

The joy of having completed the story had evaporated, and now as the three of them made their way to the pier in the morning mists, a strange numbness filled them. The entire group had decided to search for Kira together. However the boat wasn't big enough for all of them, so only Athrun, Cagalli and Sai had gone. The rest of them huddled along the beach, trying to keep the morning chill away.

When the trio came back, they didn't bring any good news with them. Their search had been in vain. There was nothing to be found. The group trouped back to the house and it was only when they returned the fishing gear to the gardening shed did they find Kira's corpse, hung to the ceiling by a fishing line.

They quickly lowered it, but even after combing through the body, they couldn't find anything. Dejected they headed back to the house. Cagalli was in a foul mood, and nothing Athrun did could cheer her up. When she had had enough, she shouted at him to shut up and stormed to her room.

Lacus followed her, trying to clam her down.

"You know, you're not the only one who's worried."

"I didn't mean to snap like that. It's just that…"

"I understand. And I'm sure Athrun understands too. But the important thing now is to keep calm and to work together. I'm sure we'll be able to get Kira back."

"How is it that you can continue to seem so collected even though I know that you're probably more worried than me?"

"Believe in yourself. And believe in him. He'll pull through, and because of that, you must too."

"I'm sorry. I'm acting like such a kid."

"It's okay. We all act like that sometimes." Lacus comforted.

Meanwhile, the rest were deliberating downstairs about what to do next.

"There should be some sort of clue."

"Something's wrong."

"Ya. I think we all can see that."

"Okay guys, now is not the time to fight. We can do that later."

"She's right. We have two choices. Either sit it out, or look around. I'm sure something will turn up."

"And what happens if nothing happens?"

"Then we decide what to do about that later."

"Lacus, you're down. How's she?"

"She seems fine. She fell asleep."

"We were just discussing what would be the best course of action now."

"I think we wait. There has to be a reason for the missing clue, and I'm sure that the game master will reveal it to us in due time."

"By taking away Cagalli as well?"

"What do you mean Athrun?"

"The Haro representing her is missing. I just noticed."

"And you're not going up to check because…"

"I don't want to confirm my fears."

"I'll go." Alyssa said, breaking the awkward silence that had settled in the room.

The grim look on her face as she came back, confirmed Athrun's suspicions. Cagalli was missing.

"Now what?"

"Now we wait."

They couldn't do anything. With no clue as to who Kira's murderer was, and nothing to indicate to them where Cagalli's corpse might be, they were completely and utterly lost.

They sat around; trying to keep their mind's occupied. Helping about around the house, taking long walks on the beach, chatting among themselves, but the feeling of frustration crept into all their hearts. They couldn't stand not being able to do anything. Even through, throughout the game they had never been in control, but now to not be working on any leads was far worse.

Each of them became lost in their own thought. Reliving the horrors of the game, the special moments spent in each other's company. The feelings and memories came flooding back, threatening to overwhelm them, until finally, the clue for Cagalli arrived.

All the note contained was 2 words: distorted reflections.

Note: short. I know. Writer's block and been rather lazy. Please comments are more than welcome. Be honest. If this chapter sucked I can understand. It's been a rather long time after all. So in other words please REVIEW.


	22. mirror, mirror on the wall

Disclaimer: I still don't own gundam see or Cluedo, but I will. Mark my words…I will. Haha…I wish

Note: longer and hopefully better. Need to make the next update quickly coz I won't be around. Going on a holiday to Japan. Woo-hoo…my dream comes true. Anyways, the fic is ending soon. I feel so sad. I think I'll break the ending into 2 or 3 parts. See how. Well, hope you enjoy this chapter. I

Chapter 20 – mirror, mirror on the wall

"The game mast must really love 2 word clues now-a-days." Fllay commented.

"Distorted reflections. Any idea what that's supposed to mean?"

"A mirror of some sort."

"But that wouldn't give a distorted reflection would it?"

"A cracked mirror?"

"Lacus are there any cracked mirrors in the house?"

"I'm not sure, you're going to have to check."

"Sai, Fllay, Mir, why don't the three of you go."

"Sure no problem. We'll be back in awhile."

Athrun, who had been silent through out the entire discussion, moved restlessly in his seat. Lacus went over and sat next to him.

"It'll be okay." She said comfortingly.

"So you say, but can't you see? This time is different from the other times. Maybe, maybe we shouldn't have interfered with Aisha. Maybe this wouldn't have happened."

"Don't say that. We were doing the right thing. You know that." Alyssa stated matter-of-factly.

"But is it worth it? Losing the 2 people you treasure the most for another person who is of no importance."

"Can you honestly say that a human's life is insignificant? Even if that person was a total stranger, would you let her die?"

"This isn't like you Athrun. You should go take a break. Lie down, and try not to think so much." Nicol said.

Athrun hung his head.

"I can't help it. When I think what could be happening to happen, I just can't take it."

"It's true we don't know what's happening, but that doesn't mean that something bad IS happening."

"Positive outlook. Or the best would be to not think about it. It's difficult. It's very difficult, but you can't torment yourself if you want to find them."

The trio came back with nothing.

At that point lunch was served. Athrun claimed he had no appetite and remained in the living room. Nicol stayed with him.

"You should go eat Nicol. I'm sure you're hungry."

"It's okay. We're not supposed to stay alone anyway."

"Distorted reflections." Athrun mumbled to himself.

He took out the map of the area, and stared at it, all the while mumbling to himself.

Nicol, watched saddened. For someone he adored and admired so much, to be reduced to such a state. He knew that to lose 2 of the most important people in your life was painful. When he thought he had lost his sister, the agony he experienced was already unbearable, what more Athrun's?

"The lake!" Athrun suddenly jumped out and shouted.

He ran out of the house, Nicol right behind him.

However their efforts were in vain. They came back, exhausted both physically and mentally.

That night, the house was silent. There was no laughter, no chatting. The lights were turned off early, and everyone was lost in the their own thoughts. For most of the holiday, it had been like that. The irony was that, they were supposed to be enjoying themselves.

The next morning, the sun was lost behind a sea of rain clouds. With the weather so wet and gloomy, the house sunk into deeper misery. Everyone ate little, and talked even less. It felt as if the energy was being sapped out from everyone. Their footsteps were weary, their faces expressionless.

At that moment, the game master chose to mock them.

"Why so cheerless?" the voice boomed.

No one stirred; it was as if they were oblivious to the sound.

"And I thought I could cheer you up. Since I'm feeling so generous today, I though that maybe I could give all of you something to smile about."

The group looked at one another, wondering what the voice was talking about.

"In exchange for not butting in my next business, I'm giving you another clue."

The group looked at Athrun; after all it was his call.

"Do I have a deal?" The voice asked.

"Yes." Athrun answered.

"Very good. Now listen hard. See far and wide."

"What the? What's that supposed to mean?"

There was no reply.

"See far and wide?"

"How?"

"That's the question of the day."

"A telescope. Lacus?"

"We have one in my father's room."

"Then what are we all waiting here for?"

This time, Lacus, Athrun, Alyssa and Nicol went.

"Do you see anything?"

"Nope"

"Let me try"

"What do you think distorted reflection meant?"

"Should we move the telescope?

"I don't think so."

"I've got an idea." Alyssa said.

She flipped the telescope around, so that they were looking through the big lens, with the eyepiece facing the window.

She looked through it again.

"I'm seeing something. It looks like a scarecrow."

"That's impossible. How could we have missed it just now? Let me see."

Athrun tried, " you're right."

They flipped the telescope around again and looked through it. The scarecrow thing disappeared.

"This isn't right."

Alyssa went to the window on the opposite side of the room.

"It's a reflection. We should go check it out. It might be cagalli."

They found the scarecrow awhile later. It was indeed cagalli. A quick search brought to light an old photograph. The head portion was ripped off, but there was no doubt who the next victim would be.

Natarle. The person in the photograph was wearing a maid's uniform, exactly like the one Natarle always wore.

Note: it's ending, it's ending…so you only have so many more chances to review. You do want to review right? I'm giving you a chance…go on…click the button. Thanks!


	23. The End Part 1

Disclaimer: no I dun own gundam seed or Cluedo.

Note: a quick one before I leave. Just so everyone knows…there's about 3 more chapters after this. So ya. I sincerely hope you've enjoyed reading this so far, and will continue to. I was thinking of having a sequel, with the destiny characters, but I guess we'll just have to see how the response is.

Chapter 21 – The End (Part 1)

Yzak woke up the next morning to the sound of screaming. It was coming from the common bathroom on the 2nd level. Quickly he ran down one flight of stairs. The bathroom door was ajar, and the sight that greeted him came right out from a nightmare.

Natarle had been hung. Her hands and feet were all tied up and clothes ripped to shreds. She looked like she had been whipped to death. Blood was still dripping from her wounds, and formed a pool underneath her.

Standing right in front of her was Alyssa, her eyes wide with horror, and her mouth open, screaming.

Yzak took a step back, trying to clam his nerves. Slowly he took Alyssa's hand and led her away from the scene. She seemed oblivious to him, but at least the screaming had stopped. Her mouth was still hanging open, and tears rolled down her cheeks.

She seemed so forlorn, so lost. As if the world had suddenly crashed down all around her.

He couldn't stand it, the expression on her face, the fear in her eyes. He wiped her tears, and called her name, but she didn't respond. He tried shaking her a little, but nothing could shake her out of that state of shock.

So, he did the one thing that came to his mind. He kissed her.

"Yzak? Sis? What's happening?"

Alyssa quickly stepped back, regained her composure, took Nicol's hand and led him away from the bathroom.

"Don't go in there." After she said that, she fainted.

By then the whole house was in an uproar. When the rest heard what had happened, they called a hurried meeting in the living room.

There they found an envelope.

It said, "brother and sister running out of time. Where the sun rises and where the sun sets, when night falls, it'll all be too late."

"Oh and how does that tell us where they are?"

"In the east and the west."

"That's rather extensive right?"

"Maybe it has something to do with time."

"That's obvious. If we take too long, we'll just lose them forever."

"No I meant it has something to do with maybe a clock, or something. Maybe the sun."

"You mean we need the sunlight to find them?"

"Something like that."

"But the clock factor?"

"I dunno? You can't exactly fit 2 people into a grandfather clock can you?"

"Lacus, do you have other things that can tell time?"

"We have a sundial in the garden if that helps."

In the end the group left Yzak to care for Alyssa and went in search of Kira and Cagalli.

At the sundial, the inspected in intently, trying to find any hidden doors, but to no avail. In the afternoon sun, they searched the surroundings going in all directions.

"There has to be something!" Athrun cried out, frustrated.

For a few minutes the group seemed to lose hope, they stood around listlessly, searching half-heartedly. Then, Sai had an idea. He went back to the house and checked the newspapers, and then came back and calculated something on the sundial.

"Okay. Try following this line. And keep it as straight as possible."

Slowly and tediously, the group walked along the line, it was a long walk that led them to the outer parts of the house. When they had almost reached the land's boundary. They uncovered a trap door.

Lo and behold, under this door was a small, damp room, where kira was tied and gagged.

When he saw them. His eyes lit up and he tried to say something.

As soon as they removed the gag, he said," where's Cagalli? Is she alright? You have to find her quick."

Leaving lacus to care for Kira, they ran back to the sundial and followed a second line.

Finally after a long, hot walk they found another trapdoor, this time containing, Cagalli.

"What did you do Sai?" Miriallia asked on the way back to the house.

"I checked out the sunrise and sunset timings and used them to form the 2 lines."

"That was clever. Or else we might never have found them."

Sai said nothing, but everyone was relieved to know that Kira and Cagalli were safe.

At last, everyone in the group was together. No one was missing, and nothing could stop them from leaving.

Just when they opened the front door to leave, a voice was heard outside.

"Police! We have the house surrounded. Everyone come out with your hands up."

Note: cliffhanger. What fun. Well, it's almost Christmas, so join in the mood for giving, and give me a review! Haha…joking…but any ways I can improve are greatly appreciated! Thanks. I know my previous chapter had a lot of grammar and spelling mistakes, I'll correct it as soon as possible. And yes…I know this chapter is pretty short, but at least Kira and Cagalli are back.


	24. special 03 athrun and cagalli

Disclaimer: I do not own gundam seed character or Cluedo

Note: I think it's the last special. For DM…well, they didn't really have much of a past…so…ya….well. Hold on to the cliffhanger awhile more. The mystery will be over soon.

Special 03 – Athrun and Cagalli

As most of you already know, being in the same school never means that 2 people like each other. In most instances, it's because of circumstance and not by choice.

A false start is what usually happens when you put 2 headstrong people together. On one side was Athrun, one of the top students in the school. On the other, was stubborn Cagalli, always questioning authority.

When the 2 of them were put together, the question on most people's lips were why not Kira? He was also one of the school's top students, and more over he was Cagalli's brother. Wouldn't it be easier for him then?

Well the teacher's were worried that he would be too soft on Cagalli, and what she needed was a dose of discipline. Who better to take on this role but Athrun, who was responsible and could hold his own against this smart-talking girl.

Of course the teachers never expected the unexpected to happen.

So it was in the starting of the year that Athrun took on the role of mentor for Cagalli.

That had been 2 years ago. And s we know it, the rest is history.

But what really happened during hose study sessions that changed both their characters so much, and that gave them such a great love and understanding for each other.

"Can you go away? I'm trying to concentrate."

"Ya, I'm sure you need lots of concentrating to doodle." Athrun retorted, snatching the book away from her and pointing to the many scribbles on it.

"Well, it's how I study, so quit bugging me."

"For obvious reasons, it isn't very effective, and that's why I had to step in."

"Whatever. You could have refused."

"If your grades had been better, they would have never asked me."

"So you're saying it's my fault."

"I never said that."

"But it was implied. I'm not stupid okay. It's just that I'm rather busy, I've got lots of other things to take care of other than studying."

"Ya, I'm sure they'll let you take over the company, without a degree, even a high school diploma."

"It's none of your business."

Those were the kind of conversations the couple had when they first started. Athrun would be exasperated and Cagalli would be tormented. Yet, there was a strange feeling inside them that the other knew what he or she was going through. After all, they were quite alike. Both of them were children of fathers who owned multi-national companies. It was what connected hem, and it was what made them listen to the others opinions.

The study sessions lasted or about 2 hours, twice a week, at night at Cagalli's place. Work was done, but little, and Cagalli's results didn't really improve.

However it was during this time, that Cagalli's father passed away, and the company fell into another's hand. Also, Athrun also fell out with his father. Both were lost and disappointed at their own failure. It was a trying time for both of them.

The study sessions brought them much comfort, the 2 were able to talk freely, they felt very comfortable with each other, and started to look forward to these study sessions. They argued less, studied more and talked a lot.

That was how their relationship began. Simple. It was fate that brought them together, and circumstance that made them understand each other. Finally it was love that helped them to grow and leave the past behind them.

Note: a bit Ocish…and short. Sorry. A bit rushed for time.


	25. The End Part 2

Disclaimer: gundam seed and Cluedo belongs to the people who own them…not me. However I do own this story. Heh.

Note: well this is the end. And I guess no one wants a sequel. Oh well…I doubt I'll have much time to write next year. All I can say is that, I've kept my promise. This is the end of the story. I never expected to have grown so attached to it; neither did I expect the gundam seed characters to lead me to such an unexpected finish. I think I've really learnt a lot. Kudos to all those who have been reading and reviewing, without you, the story would probably have come to a horrid ending (like my furuba one). So here's a big THANK YOU to all of you. I sincerely hope you will like this last chapter. Once again THANK YOU!

Chapter 22 – The End (Part 2)

"The police?" Fllay asked.

"Let's just follow the order." Athrun said, hurriedly, not knowing what would happen if they took too long.

They walked out one by one. Athrun taking the lead, followed by Cagalli, Kira, Lacus, Miriallia, Dearka, Fllay and Sai.

They did as they were told, putting their hands up high over their heads. And it was true, there were police cars surrounding the house, the red and blue lights flashing in the night sky. All around, policemen were crouched behind car doors, guns at the ready.

They spotted Klueze already outside, and being protected by the police. Then they saw who was the commander in chief. It was none other than Azrael! He came towards them and quickly hustled them behind the barricade of police cars.

"Are you guys okay?"

"Ya. We're fine. What's happening?"

"No time to explain. Is anyone missing?"

"We managed to find everyone."

"Wait. Yzak and Alyssa aren't here."

"WHAT?"

"You mean they're still upstairs in the room?"

"Didn't anyone tell them to come with us?"

"Apparently not."

At this point, Nicol tried to run back into the house, but thankfully, a policeman grabbed hold of him and prevented it.

"Okay, so there are still 2 people in the house?"

"Ya, and Aisha and Andrew."

"That's not good."

A voice boomed out from the house.

"I've got the girl. Don't you dare try anything funny. Just take the rest of the kids and leave, and I'll send the girl back to you."

Andrew was seen opening the front door and throwing Yzak out of the house.

"You still haven't told me who the murderer is!" Cagalli nearly shouted at Azrael.

"Isn't it obvious?"

"NO!" the group shouted.

"It's Aisha and Andrew." Yzak said when he came over to the group.

"And they've got Alyssa." He added.

"So what now?" Nicol asked, worried for his sister's life.

"We negotiate."

The police did try. With all their strange strategies and all, but Aisha would not accept anything. All she wanted was for them to leave her alone, and of course that wasn't possible. She promised not to hurt Alyssa, but who would ever trust a criminal?

Seconds turned to minutes, which turned to hours, still no conclusion had been made.

It was midnight. The police sirens had been turned off, most of the flashing lights as well. Some of the group had managed to fall asleep, even the police themselves were nodding off.

The sky was clear, and the stars could be seen in all their glory.

The standstill had been going on for 2-3 hours.

Those that were awake remembered the time spent at this house.

Yzak thought back to the walk on the beach, and of finding Nicol. Why had he been so dense? He should have gotten to know her earlier, but there was still hope. When all this was over he would ask her out. He smiled at the memory of him kissing her. He didn't regret the time he spent with her. That morning run so long ago. He had felt something, and yet he had buried it deep inside his heart, trying desperately not to think about it. How stupid of him, but he knew what he would do now.

Miriallia with Dearka asleep on her lap saw the image to Tolle running away, and all the care Dearka showered on her. She looked wistfully at the house, and prayed a silent prayer that Alyssa would be all right. After all, she had saved her. A stranger, yet so willing to sacrifice herself.

Kira hated this long night. It was like being trapped when he had been captured, and tormented when he had lost Lacus. Why had they picked Alyssa? On so many occasions, she had proved to have the courage and intelligence to solve many of the clues. Her passion for her brother and friends and the determination and perseverance had carried them on. Having been saved by her, he wanted to be able to repay her by saving her. But the question was how?

Nicol wrapped his hands around his legs and rested his head on his knees. It was happening again. Except the second time was even more painful. His sister. What was happening to her? Would she be all right? He looked at the house, squinting in the darkness. It was as if he could see through the walls. He could see his sister's face. Terrified and not knowing her own fate.

Indeed so many things had happened in the past weeks. Things had changed so drastically, and the group of friends had grown up with each experience. Their friendship had deepened, and the respect they held for each other increased. They had learnt much about each other. It was only during the most trying of times that the best of a person could be shown.

An orange light brightened the area, and there was warmth even on this cold night.

At first no one noticed.

"FIRE!" a policeman yelled.

Everyone was awake and jumped into action.

Aisha had seen how desperate the situation had become, and set fire to the house.

Azrael was calling fire engines, but the fire was spreading quickly. The house was wooden, and a wind was blowing.

Screaming was coming from inside the house. It was Alyssa.

Policemen had to hold Yzak and Nicol back.

"Let me go! SIS!" Nicol bit the policeman that held him and managed to get away.

But just before he could enter the inferno, a black figure rushed in before him.

Nicol hesitated and a pair of hands grabbed him.

Yzak had come to his senses and had stopped fighting. He held Nicol and shook his head.

"It's pointless. Don't go in and get yourself killed. She wouldn't have wanted that."

Yzak was right; Nicol knew it, but to give up like that? He stared at the burning house. Was it really over?

The screaming hadn't stopped; in fact it was getting louder.

The black figure that had run in dragged Alyssa to the still untouched front porch; behind him was Andrew with Aisha.

It was Klueze. He was about to step off the porch, when a gunshot sounded.

Behind, the house crumbled.

Klueze dropped Alyssa as Aisha took the girl by her hand and held the gun to her head.

"No one moves."

She kicked Klueze off the porch and stood there, surveying her surroundings.

The police were armed and ready to jump into action as soon as Azrael gave the command.

"Call them off Azrael. And for crying out loud, SHUT UP you stupid girl." she yanked at Alyssa's hair.

With no arm around her neck, Alyssa made a break for it. Aisha made a grab for her t-shirt, and tore off a portion. Andrew was quicker and held the girl back.

It all happened so quickly. No one had time to react.

Nicol whimpered at the near escape, and Yzak cursed under his breath.

However, during that one moment, something had changed.

"Arisa-chan?" Aisha suddenly said, her hold on the gun slackened and she stared at Alyssa with realization.

Alyssa looked puzzle, then started screaming, clutching her head in pain.

The police grabbed the opportunity. One of the policemen fired a shot at Aisha.

At the last moment, Alyssa flung herself over Aisha and the bullet hit her instead.

The fire had finally spread to the porch, and all around them, the wooden beams were crumbling.

Aisha was holding Alyssa's hand and crying.

"Sis?" Alyssa said and smiled.

Aisha just sobbed harder.

"It's okay. I just missed you."

She took Aisha's hand and kissed it, with her last breath she said, "I'm sorry I forgot."

With that the porch crumbled on them.

A sad reunion for 2 sisters, who had been separated for so long, yet loved each other so much.

As the fire died down, the dark clouds that had been blown by the wind let down their load.

The ashes smoldered, Nicol and Yzak were covered with black soot. No one was ready to move yet. The sudden turn of events was all too much.

The rain came down in sheets, and everyone's face was wet.

It was only when the fire engine and ambulance arrived that the police huddled the group into cars and brought them into the town. Klueze was sent to the hospital.

The group was put up at an inn, after washing up they crowded into one room and the whole story was told.

Nicol and Yzak told the story that they had found in the cellar. Things started to fall into place. This was confirmed the next day by Azrael, he had questioned Klueze who had known all along who was behind the murders.

A tale of revenge.

Aisha had not been able to accept the fact that her life had been ruined by those people, and had been plotting her revenge for years. Of course, the ones who had killed her mother were no longer alive, but their children were. She had secretly congregated all of them here, back at the house where it had all started. She had not planned for the children to turn up, but used them anyway. The cook's daughter, her younger cousin, and Mrs. B's daughter. They were her targets, and she had succeeded. However, she hadn't expected Klueze to give the police a tip-off. He had loved her since the first time they met, and didn't want her to continue down this path of destruction.

She definitely didn't count on her sister to be at the house as well. It was only when she saw the burnt mark on Alyssa's back that she realized.

She just wanted to get everything back, but little did she realize that she was sacrificing everything she had to do so.

Nicol knew that his sister was adopted. She had gone through a fire when young, and lost her memories. Her only link to her past was the flame like burn mark on her back.

A twist of fate had brought the sisters back together, back to their childhood home and death had come to collect what should have been his years ago.

The story was complete and yet they all felt so empty inside.

They returned home, but even this was painful for Nicol.

He saw the book his sister had been reading before she left. Picking it up, he opened it to where the bookmark was.

The flame consumes all in its path, leaving nothing in its wake, except destruction and despair.

The book slipped from his hands, and he fell to his knees. A single tear fell on the book, and the words went out of focus.

The funeral was small and simple. There were many regrets, but also a lot of fond memories.

Yzak and Nicol remained behind when all the others had left.

The day was clear and the wind whistled through the trees.

The 2 of them stood there, and in those minutes of silence, so much was said.

Yzak looked up at the sky, his face wet.

"It's raining."

Note: honestly speaking, I love to get reviews, cause it shows that the people reading have really reflected on the chapter, and wrote something. It has helped encourage me, and help me improve. So to all my reviewers THANKS! I hope this last chapter has lived up to your expectations. For that last scene…if you have watched FMA, you'll probably be able to picture it better. This is goodbye, but I hope I see you again in the near future. Heh…in the meanwhile you can check out my other stuff! Thanks for everything you've shown and given me.


End file.
